The Half-Blood Games
by iheartshipper
Summary: When Annabeth Chase from District 3 is reaped to participate in the 69th Hunger Games, her world is flipped upside down. To win, she'll have to rely on her brain and her knife skills. But her plans will get a lot more complicated when she adds in an unexpected variable; a boy from District 4 whom she is having conflicted feelings for.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

I rested my head on my pillow.

Work had been canceled, so I had the next few hours to do whatever I wanted. Which, of course, meant practicing my knife work.

That was, unless my great-aunt, Hestia, wanted me to help out in the orphanage.

My aunt had never gotten married, and never wanted to get married, for that matter. But she loved children. And seeing how dangerous factory work was, District 3 made a lot of orphans, myself included. So she had made an orphanage, which now has 70 members, 30 of which were eligible for the Games.

So, it's understandable why she'd need my help every once in awhile.

As a seventeen-year-old, I was one of the oldest people at the orphanage. I was well known, mainly because I was Hestia's great-niece. A lot of the younger kids liked me.

I grabbed the knives I kept in my drawer and ran into the backyard.

According to Hestia, my father had been a talented knife wielder, which was how he made it to the final four in his Games. When I practiced, I felt closer to him, so I tried to do it every day.

I threw them at a tree, nailing my target everytime, before practicing my footwork, my thrusts, and my jabs. Eventually, Hestia came to me.

"It's time to get ready," She told me.

Right. Because it was The Reaping today. The day when two children, one boy and one girl, were selected from each district to fight to the death for the enjoyment of The Capitol. Fun.

District 3 didn't have many victors, and unlike the career districts, we thought of the games as a death sentence, not an honorable competition or whatever those people thought.

I rummaged through my closet, trying to find my best outfit. I instantly settled on the dress I always wore; a simple grey dress that had belonged to my mother. I did my hair up in a simple bun, and went to help the twelve-year-olds, who had never been to a Reaping before.

That was always the worst. You had to answer all their questions, look into their terrified eyes, wondering if their name would be drawn while reassuring them that it wouldn't. Today was no different.

When everyone was ready, we all met in the dining room. The orphanage was decently large, and so was the room. All 30 of us fit in it easily.

"Okay children, let's go!" Hestia said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. She wasn't radiating her usual calming vibe.

We followed her out of the stone building I had called home my entire life, and down the streets of District 3 to Town Square. District 3 had twelve main factories, where mainly everyone, including myself, worked. We supplied Panem with all of its technology, so our factories were huge, and employed thousands of people. They were the cause of the black plumes of smoke that were always in the sky.

According to our history books, District 3 used to be a wealthy district. But after we played a major role in the uprising against the Capitol, we suffered a major economic decrease, and our living standards worsened. In other words, most people live in small houses, crammed next to each other, and live paycheck to paycheck.

When we finally reached Town Square, we lined up in front of the woman who was taking our blood and registering us. I barely even felt the pinch.

Our Town Square wasn't fancy. The ground was made of cement, and circling it were all the shops, where I regularly helped Hestia shop. In front of the Justice Building was the stage, which had T.Vs on either side of it, which were showing us, lining up by our age groups, boys on one side, girls on the other. The entire area was surrounded by Peacekeepers.

There were three people on the stage; the mayor, an old man named Zeus. Minerva, District 3's escort, fresh from the capitol and dressed in a poofy dress covered in feathers, her face covered in white powder and her hair done up in a complicated braid. She looked like an owl. And District 3's only surviving victor, Vulcan, who had won ten years ago.

In total, District 3 has had ten victors. But eight of them have died from old age, and one of them hanged themselves, leaving Vulcan as the only living one.

We were slightly early, so I had to wait as more people arrived. I was a bundle of nerves. Even though there was a very small chance of my name being called, The Games had always been terrifying to me. Ever since Hestia told me what happened to my father.

I remember it like it was yesterday. She had sat me down, and explained, very softly, what had happened to my parents. How my father had died in the games, and how my mother had died birthing me. And I definitely remember being in the library, reading a book on the 52nd Hunger Games, and seeing the picture of the games victor, Amphitrite, from district 4, beating my father's head in with a rock, blood and bits of his brain covering the ground and her hands.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to remember that.

A few minutes later, everyone was here, and the mayor began his speech. He talked about the history of Panem, how the Games were a punishment for the districts rebelling against the Capitol. Everything they taught us in school, over and over again until it became as familiar as the back of my hand.

Eventually, the mayor finishes and calls Minerva to the stage. She walks with cold steps, her entire body language giving a clear message; don't mess with me.

"Happy Hunger Games," She starts. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

She walked over to the glass bowl containing the girls names, not even bothering to talk about how it's a huge honor to be here like most escorts.

"And first, for the girls," Minerva says, gingerly plucking a piece of paper from the bowl.

My name is in there 12 times, seeing as I'd sometimes take the terrasse if the orphanage was struggling. I held my breath, along with everyone else, desperately hoping my name wasn't called.

Minerva made her way back to the microphone, her heels clicking on the ground the only sound that could be heard throughout Town Square. She cleared her throat, and, in her stern voice, read the words that would change my life forever.

"Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

The air whooshed out of my lungs, like the feeling you get when you land on your back after falling off the swings on your back, struggling to breathe while your lungs desperately tried to fill back up.

People parted in front of me, forming a path to the stage. I looked up, and saw myself on the T.Vs. The entire country was watching me.

I took a deep breath and started moving towards the stage, each step taking me closer to my doom. My heart was beating in my ears. Much too fast for my liking, I was at the stage, walking up the steps to the woman who had given me a death sentence.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Minerva asked once I reached her and stood next to her, trying to stop my hands from shaking.

Dead silence.

I was expecting that. I didn't socialize much. I had always considered my books to be better company than people.

But in that moment, I regretted that decision. I wished I had befriended everyone I met, formed a bond with someone, given anyone a reason to volunteer for me. But I hadn't.

And now, I had just been given a ticket to ride on the death-train that I couldn't tear up.

"And now, for the boys," Minerva said. She was even colder up close, a stark opposite of Hestia, who was warm.

She walked over to the second bowl, dug her hand around for a couple of seconds, and pulled out a name. She walked over the microphone, and when she read the piece of paper in her hands, her voice caught.

"Malcolm," She gulped. "Malcolm Pace."

Whispers broke out around the square. Everyone knew that Malcolm was Minerva's son, who she'd had with the baker. She didn't visit him, but I guess every mother will be a little sad if her child is thrown into a fight to the death where they probably won't survive.

Malcolm walked up to the stage, his face emotionless.

"Do we have any v-volunteers?" Minerva asked.

Once again, there was silence. From what I saw at school, Malcolm was like me; a loner.

The mayor walked up to the microphone and started reading the Treaty of Treason, as is required. I don't listen to a word of it. I'm too busy looking at the shops surrounding the square, and the houses and factories behind them. Mainly because I'd probably never see them again.

The mayor finishes reading the Treaty of Treason and motions for Malcolm and me to shake hands. We do, grasping each other's hands tightly, almost like we were battling to see who was stronger.

Then we turn to face the crowd, and I see Hestia in the crowd, tears pouring down her face. Seeing her, the woman I had always regarded as a mother, crying, made me want to do the same. The anthem of Panem was blaring in the background. The tune was so familiar to me, I could recite every note as it played. I tried to focus on it, to stop the inevitable stream of tears from running down my face.

Then it's over. The anthem stops, the T.V shuts off, and people start walking away. Off to celebrate yet another year of living. I envy them.

Some Peacekeepers lead us to the Justice Building. They bring me to a room, usher me inside, and close the door. I have no doubt that they're outside, standing guard, making sure I don't escape. I'd never heard of a tribute trying before, but I was sure it had happened. Mainly because the thought ran through my mind.

The room is the richest place I'd ever been in, with thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch and chairs. I know velvet because one of the orphans came with a dress made of the stuff.

Hestia comes in first, and probably last. Her eyes are extremely red, and when she tackles me with a bear hug, it takes all of my willpower not to burst into tears.

We stay like that for a few minutes, neither of us saying a word. Ever since my parents died, Hestia had been the only one there for me. She had raised me as if I was her own. I inspired her to build the orphanage, to help other kids in need. Our bond was one of a mother and daughter.

"Oh, Annabeth," Hestia sobbed. "Why do they hate us so? First, they take your father, and now you? Why?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Hestia dropped to her knee in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "Annabeth, you must be careful. You're smart, and you're good with your knives. You can win this. Just don't make your father's mistake. Don't trust anybody."

I knew what she was talking about. My father had allied with Amphrite, only for her to turn around and smash his head in with a rock before it even got down to the final two.

"I won't, Hestia," I promised, resting my forehead on hers. "I'll win. I promise."

She swept me up in another hug, which lasted for a much longer time. I wished it never had to end.

"I'll see you soon," She promised when the Peacekeeper opened the door, signaling our hour was up.

Then she was gone, and I was alone.

I have to win, I told myself. I was all the family Hestia had left. I couldn't leave her.

It's a short drive to the train station. I haven't been in many cars, so the drive was strange. It would've been more exhilarating if I was under different circumstances.

I was suddenly glad I didn't cry. The station was swarming with reporters, and cameras were flashing in my face every two seconds. I look at the T.V on the wall and am grateful that I look impatient, like I wanted to jump into the Games at this very moment.

Malcolm, on the other hand, looks bored. We must be a strange combination; bored and impatient. Maybe this is the year that people will start paying attention to District 3.

We have to wait at the doors of the train for a few minutes so everyone can gobble up our images. Then we're allowed inside, and the doors shut behind us.

Then we're off, speeding away from everything I've ever known, and everywhere I want to be.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

The speed takes my breath away.

I've never been on a train before, of course. Inter-district travel is forbidden unless you have a permit or something along those lines from President Kronus. Which, of course, I never had.

And this is the fastest train ever made; one of the Capitol's finest, which could easily go at 250 miles per hour. We'd be in the Capitol before the end of the day.

In school, they told us that the Capitol was built in a place once called the Rockies. District 3 was built in what used to be called the Appalachia. Even hundreds of years ago, people used to manufacture machines here, to be enjoyed by whoever wanted them.

Somehow, in school, everything always came back to technology. Besides the basic reading, math, and history of Panem, they talk about technology. I guess they're trying to stamp out any idea of not working in the factories from our minds.

The tribute train is fancier than the room in the Justice Building. At this rate, I can't even begin to imagine what our suite in the Capitol will look like. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. In the orphanage, most of the hot water is usually used up at the end of the day, seeing as everyone wants to have showers and no one wants to freeze to death doing it.

The drawers are filled with clothes, finer than anything you could find in District 3. Minerva, who came with us, told us to wear whatever we want, as long as we're ready for dinner in an hour.

I look down at my dress, suddenly worried. This is one of the only things I have left of my mother. What would the Capitol do to it when I was in the Games?

That's when I started crying.

The tears flowed freely, and I didn't stop them. I sat down on my bed, and buried my head in my hands.

Why had this happened to me? Didn't the Games take away enough from me already? From my family? Hadn't I already suffered enough?

I could think of several girls who deserved to be here. Nancy Bobofit, for example; her father was extremely rich, and she picked on anyone who she decided wasn't 'perfect'; a.k.a, everyone. A boy had committed suicide because of her.

But fate likes to pick on the weak, it seems. To beat the already beaten.

Soon, Minerva collected me for dinner. Thankfully, I had stopped crying, and my eyes were no longer red. You couldn't even tell that I had been crying. I follow her through rocking corridors of the train to the dining room, the walls covered in polished panels. On the table lay enough food to feed the entire orphanage for a month, at least.

Malcolm was waiting for us, along with Vulcan. Vulcan regarded me with a cold, calculating stare, while Malcolm looked in every other possible direction, seemingly trying to do anything but look at his mother.

Vulcan was almost a perfect victor; he was smart, and strong, which was how he won his games. But he was missing what a lot of Capitol people thought was the most important thing in the world; attractiveness. In fact, he was anything but. He looked like someone had broken his face with an iron bar when he was a baby and his face never healed.

I sat across from Malcolm, and Minerva across from Vulcan.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin," Minerva said in that cold voice that I was never going to get used to.

I stuffed myself. Back home, I had never been starving, too say, but I didn't exactly have all the food I wanted. There were over 70 other people who needed to eat, and Hestia only received a certain amount of money from the mayor per month.

Malcolm looked like he was used to getting food. Either being a baker earned you more money than I thought, or Minerva was paying child support. Either way, I was sure he hadn't tasted the richness of Capitol food before, and was surprised he wasn't going to town on it.

After dinner, we go to watch the replay of the Reapings. I repeat the names of the tributes after they're said, so I remember them. If I'm going to kill any of them, I should at least know their names.

From District 1 is a small, dark-skinned girl named Hazel Levesque and a scrawny boy with hair the color of sand named Octavian Argur. Neither of them struck me as your typical careers, but, you should never judge a book by its cover.

From District 2 are Clarisse la Rue and Frank Zhang, two large, stocky people who look exactly like careers. I'll have to look out for them.

I watch our Reaping, my emotionless face as I walk up to the stage. If I hadn't truly accepted it beforehand, watching myself on the massive T.V did the trick; I was stuck in these Games.

From District 4 is a red-haired girl named Rachel Dare and an attractive boy named Percy Jackson. I was instantly drawn to the boy, mainly because he volunteered. In career districts, volunteering wasn't unusual. But this was different. Percy had volunteered for his brother, Tyson, and there was a sadness in his eyes that made me feel the same emotion.

From District 5 is a black-haired girl named Thalia Grace and a blond-haired boy named Jason Grace. Two siblings, whose eyes are as electrifying as the power their district produces.

From District 6 is a girl with mischief in her eyes named Julia Feingold, and a blond-haired boy named Luke Castellan.

From District 7 is a red-haired girl named Juniper Bark and a brown-haired boy named Grover. Grover volunteered, and grabbed Juniper's hand when he got up to the stage, leading me to believe that they are a couple.

From District 8 is a girl whose eyes seem to change color named Piper McLean and a blond-haired boy named Will Solace.

From District 9 is a twelve-year-old girl named Meg McCaffrey and a black-haired boy named Michel Yew. Seeing Meg made me sad. A girl that young shouldn't have to experience something so ugly.

From District 10 is Nico and Bianca di Angelo, two more siblings who look like they'd do anything for each other.

From District 11 is a black-haired girl named Katie Gardner and a boy with a crooked grin named Travis Stoll. He smiled at her, while she glared at him.

And finally, from District 12 is a muscled girl named Nyssa Barrera and a scrawny boy named Leo Valdez. Leo had a smile that made you want to smile, too.

And then it was over, and the T.V switched to an ad about makeup that made you look 'paler than a vampire!' which was apparently the newest trend in the Capitol.

After seeing all the tributes, my heart sank. I could probably take some of them, but not all. If I was going to win these games, I'd need some serious luck.

And, strangely, the image of the boy from District 4 swam in front of my eyes, his sad eyes making me feel despair right down to the bottom of my soul.


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitol

After the T.V turned off, I head to my room. I needed sleep, energy, for tomorrow. The Opening Ceremony, where I would be dressed up like a doll and displayed in front of the entire country like a newscast.

I slipped into a nightgown and climbed into bed. As I slept, images from past Hunger Games appeared in my head; images of people getting stabbed, starving to death, clawing at their throats as they choked on their own blood after getting their throats slit. But mainly, I saw that one picture, the one with my father, his head smashed in with a rock. But in my dream, it was moving, Amphitrite bringing the rock down again and again as my father screamed.

When I woke up in the morning, I couldn't be happier.

I rummaged through the dressers, finding the simplest items I could. I laid my mother's dress on my bed, along with a note telling whoever came for it to keep it somewhere. I hoped they did.

Then I walked to breakfast.

Malcolm, Minerva, and Vulcan were waiting for me, Minerva obviously stopping them from eating before I got there. The second I sat down, Malcolm and Vulcan dug into their food. Minerva looked at me and rolled her eyes, giving me the impression that she was saying boys in that exasperated way I'd heard girls say at school whenever a boy did something stupid.

I dug into my food, filling myself to the brim. If this is what Capitol people ate every day, I wondered how they stayed so thin.

"So, I suppose you two want advice," Vulcan said after Malcolm and I finished eating.

We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, that would be great," Malcolm said.

"Well, I'll get into semantics about the arena later," Vulcan said. "Today, the thing you need to be the most worried about is the opening ceremony."

"What is there to know about the opening ceremony?" Malcolm asked. "Don't you just wave at people?"

"Oh, no, there's much more to it than that," Vulcan said. "It's a way to get sponsors, which are very important once you get to the arena. You'll need to look confident, have perfect posture, and have some sort of image you want to display. You'll need your image to go with your outfit, so it's easier to display."

Vulcan spent the rest of the train ride giving us tips, which I tried to remember. I was amazed at how much he was trying to help us. After seeing eighteen people who you tried your hardest to help die, you'd think that he would've given up hope by now. Just like the victor before him, who hanged himself, unable to handle the grief of losing his son to the Games.

But I suppose he still has hope that someone will win, and that they will mentor the new tributes while he just relaxes.

An hour later, we were passing through the mountains surrounding the Capitol. The natural barrier played a huge role in the rebels losing the war, and, in turn, me being here today.

When we finally emerge from the tunnel, Malcolm and I rush to the windows. The Capitol is as beautiful as I imagined it. The buildings are painted different colors, and shine in the sunlight. People walk along the streets, dressed in colors I'd never even seen before, reminding me of the time an orphan girl splatter-painted a doll.

People point at us as we roll by. They sicken me. These people are excited to watch us die. Do they even think of us as human? And if they do, how can they cheer as they watch us die?

Malcolm shrinks away from the window the second people star pointing. I turn my attention to him. I hadn't socialized with him much, and knew very little about him. The only memory I have of him from District 3 was from fourth grade, when Nancy Bobofit teased him, calling him a loner who even his own mother didn't love. I remember him crying, and how I felt horrible after just watching it happen without doing something later that day.

"Do you remember the day Nancy broke her arm?" I ask him.

"Of course," The corner of his mouth lifts a little, the closest thing to a smile I've ever seen him do. "It was my favorite day of the year."

"Same," I replied, the memory fresh in my mind. She had fallen off the monkey bars, and had blamed her friend for it. It was the stupidest thing I'd ever seen. "She really is a bitch, isn't she."

This time, Malcolm really smiled. "You have no idea."

I tilted my head at him, suddenly wondering if Nancy had done more to him than insult him.

Suddenly, his expression changed. His smile melted into a frown, and he slunk off down the hall, leaving me bewildered. Either he's not used to talking to people or there's something outside the window that I can't see.

But when I look, there's nothing. Just a bunch of Capitol people, staring at me like I'm the one in the ridiculous getup, not them.

As we roll along, another train slides up, gliding on tracks a few meters next to us. It's another tribute train, with a 4 stamped on the side. It makes sense, I suppose, to have all the districts rails next to each other. I'm almost grateful; now the Capitol people can't see me.

That's when I see him.

The boy from District 4; Percy, I believe his name was. He's staring out his window, looking directly at me. Our eyes lock. On the T.V, he was attractive. Up close, he's gorgeous, with disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just got a walk to the beach and sea-green eyes I could drown in.

We stare at each other for a few seconds, before he smiles and gives me a small wave. Something compels me to do the same thing, and I do. His smile was compelling, as if he was planning a huge prank on someone that was going to be hilarious. I wanted him to keep smiling.

Then he's gone, his train going a bit quicker than mine. A minute later, the entire train is in front of my window, and all I can see are the Capitol people again, ogling at me.

I'd never felt more alone.


	5. Chapter 5: My Stylist

I want to slap Helen in the face.

The Capitol woman, complete with her dollish makeup and turquoise hair, smiles apologetically at me as she rips off another wax strip, making me grit my teeth in pain again.

"Sorry!" She squeaks in that stupid Capitol accent. They all sound like mice. "You just have so much hair!"

Another member of my prep team, Atalanta, a woman who has short black hair and makeup that makes her look like a man, rolls her eyes.

I've been in the Remake Center for three hours and still haven't met my stylist. Apparently, he doesn't want to see me until I'm at my very best. Apparently, the key to looking 'my very best' is to powerwash me with a hose, scrub off most of my skin with some sort of soap, powerwash me again, and rip out all my hair except for what's on my head. It takes all of my willpower not to leap off the metal table I'm lying on and scratch everyone's eyes out.

"Good news!" Helen says. "Last one!"

I grit my teeth as she rips off the strip.

"You're doing well," Mitchell, a man with long blond hair braided into a crown on his head and covered head to toe in a purple powder, said. "Way better than last years. We had to tie her to the table!"

Atalanta and Helen nod in agreement, reminding me of ducks.

They slather me in a lotion that first stings but then soothes my skin, before circling me with tweezers, plucking out the pieces of hair they missed. I should be embarrassed, being butt naked in front of these people. But with their weird hairdos and extreme makeup, they don't look like people to me. More like exotic fish, or birds.

"Excellent!" Mitchell says after they finish. "You almost look like a human being now!"

The others laugh, while I barely hold back the insult rolling on the back of my tongue. Oh, I'm the one who doesn't look like a human? Pretty rich coming from the guy who is literally purple.

I force a smile on my lips. The last thing I need right now is a bunch of people holding tweezers to be mad at me. Especially Atalanta, who has a rage in her eyes that I'm pretty sure never goes away.

"Thank you," I said. "I've never had an occasion to look nice in District 3, and if I did, I'm sure I wouldn't look this nice!"

That won them over completely. Even Atalanta smiled.

"Much better than Holly," Helen said. "Much better."

Holly was the tribute from District 3 last year. She made it to the top three, the highest District 3's gotten since Vulcan's Games.

"I think you're ready," Atlanta said. "Let's call Blitzen!"

I assume that Blitzen is my stylist. The three of them dart out of the room. I find it hard to hate them. Now that all the waxing is done, I see them for what they are; two idiots and a rage-filled woman who I like the most out of the three.

I look at the cold white walls. I wonder where Malcolm is, and Percy. Did they get the same treatment? Then I wonder why I care. I'll have to kill them both if I want to live. I shouldn't get attached.

The door opened, and a man walked in. He's around 5'5, and had black hair and a dark complexion. His nose looks like a lightning bolt.

What interests me is how... normal he looks. Sure, he's wearing one of the Capitol's crazy suits, but besides that, he looks like a normal person. His face is untouched by makeup, and I can see every imperfection in his skin.

"Hello, Annabeth," He said, his voice free of the Capitol's mice-squek accent. "I'm Blitzen, your stylish."

"Yo," I said, immediately wishing I could take it back. Who says yo to their stylist? Talk about great first impressions.

He laughs and quickly surveys my body. Unlike my prep team, I feel self-conscious around him, and resist the urge to cover my chest.

"Are you new?" I asked. Most stylists appear on T.V every Games, and their faces are much more familiar to me than the tributes they dress like dolls every year. Some have been around for as long as I can remember.

"Yup," He said, apparently taking my un-intelligent speaking as a factor of my nervousness and deciding to use it himself to make me feel better. Either that, or that's just how he speaks. "How about you put on your robe and we have a chat."

I pick the robe they gave me off the ground and pull it on, before following him to a sitting room. The room consists of two red chairs that look like hands, a table with water inside it, and the walls look like they were splatter painted. The room looks like it belongs to a twelve-year-old, and relaxes me.

After we both sit down, he presses a button on the side of the table, and our lunch rises out of the bottom of the table. It consists of simple food; two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with two bananas. I'd never had a banana before. They were far too expensive for me to afford.

I imagine what it would be like to have food appear in front of you with a touch of a button. What do these people even do all day if their food is so easy to come by they don't even have to work for it? There's only so much time decorating your body and waiting for new tributes to roll in to die for your entertainment can fill.

"We must seem so evil to you," Blitzen says, almost like he read my thoughts. "No matter. So, Annabeth, my partner, Venus, and I have decided that we're going to dress you in complementary outfits."

Of course. It's customary for us to wear an outfit that relates to our district. District 3's outfits are always something factory-related. Seeing as factory uniforms aren't very flattering, our stylists usually make them skin-tight and oddly colored. Normally, they are as ugly as hell and do nothing to gain us any favor.

"So I'll be in a factory uniform?" I asked.

Blitzen smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no. You see, Venus and I have decided to not focus on the factories, and decided to focus on what's made in the factories: technology."

I tilt my head at him, wondering where he's going with this.

"You're not ticklish, are you, Annabeth?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6: The Opening Ceremony

A few hours later, I'm in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It's made shiny metal pieces the same hue of gray as my eyes, which are connected by wires. Somehow, as if by magic, they moved, sliding across my skin like they were trying to form into a puzzle. My boots are made of the same technology, along with the tiara on my head. It shines in the light of the room, like a metal disco-ball. My hair was in a long braid that cascaded down my back.

"How does this work?" I asked Blitzen, who was smiling at me.

"I'd love to get into the details, but we don't have time," He told me. I made a mental note to ask him later.

A few minutes later, Malcolm showed up, dressed in a suit made of the same material of my dress. His metal is a bit darker, matching his eyes instead of mine. His blond hair was slicked back, and his glasses were gone, replaced with contact lens. At least, I hoped they were. His stylist, Venus, a beautiful woman who probably didn't need all the makeup she was wearing, and his prep team accompanied him.

Then we're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, a.k.a a giant stable. The Opening Ceremony is about to start, and tributes are loading onto their chariots. Our chariot is silver, and our horses are grey. They're so well trained, they don't even need reins.

I see Percy out of the corner of my eye. He's talking to the girl from his district, and looks like a sea god, complete with a toga and a trident. He sees me staring, and winks at me. I quickly look away.

Then the opening music starts. It's easy to hear, seeing as it's being blasted through the Capitol. Massive doors slide open, revealing crowded streets that we will soon be trotting down, until we end up at City Circle, where President Kronos will say a few words. Then we'll be escorted to the Training Center, or home/prison until the games.

The tributes from District 1 roll out, their outfits reflecting all the light from the streets. They glitter like diamonds, and the crowd roars with approval. They are always favorites.

Then District 2 rolls out, and then us. The crowd gasps when they see us, and start cheering loudly. I guess they've never seen a moving dress before.

I raise my hand to wave, and, to my surprise, the metal starts climbing up my arm, forming a sleeve. The crowd goes wild when they see that. I remember the advice Vulcan gave us on the train; head high, back straight, smile noticeable but not too wide, waving small and controlled.

The crowd starts cheering. "District 3! District 3! District 3!" Taking the focus off the two chariots in front of us. I look up at the television screen, and see myself. I look breathtaking, and almost look like I'm glowing. I gain some confidence and blow some kisses into the crowd. The people pretend to grab them.

I hear a laugh from behind me, and turn to see Percy, grinning, apparently not caring that I'm getting all his attention. I blow him a kiss, too, and he pretends to catch it. Somehow, the crowd goes even more nuts.

I feel a flicker of hope. Surely, one of those people calling my name is rich enough to sponsor me. Blitzen has just given me a huge advantage. People will remember me now.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of City Circle. This is where all the richest citizens of the Capitol are. Our chariots stop right in front of President Kronus' mansion, and, with one final flourish, the music stops the second the District 12 chariot rolls to a stop.

The President stands up and starts his welcoming speech. I've heard it enough times I could recite it off memory, and I don't take in a word he says. Instead, I look at the other tributes. At the tributes from District 5, whose outfits are covered in what must be fake electricity. At the tributes from District 11, in outfits looking like they were woven out of grass. At the tributes from District 7, looking like trees in their strange bark-like outfits.

After the president finishes his speech, we do one more loop of City Circle before heading towards the Training Center. I notice that we get most of the screen time, judging from the T.v hanging above the President's mansion.

The second we get inside the Training Center, ou prep teams engulf us with hugs and praise. Even Atlanta says 'you did great', and pats me on the back.

I notice other tributes shooting us dirty looks, confirming what I thought; we outshone them all. Except for Percy, that is. While the girl from his district glares at us, he's smiling, and when he notices me looking at me, he shoots me a thumbs-up.

I smile at him, and he blows me a kiss. I pretend to catch it.

Blitzen notices what I did. "Whatever you're playing at with the District 4 boy, keep it up."

I blink at him."What?"

"The Capitol's eating it up," He said. "Everyone's talking about the whole blow-and-catch kiss thing you too pulled. I don't know if you're friends or what, but keep it up."

I wasn't 'playing at' anything with Percy, heck, I'd never even spoke to the guy. But if Blitzen was saying what I thought he was saying...

"Are you saying that people in the Capitol are thinking there's something going on between us?" I asked. "As in romantically?"

Blitzen grinned. "Your ship name is percabeth."

I had no idea what that meant, but I decided to take it as a yes. I looked at Percy again, who was talking to a woman who had her back to me and somehow looked oddly familiar.

"Now, it's time to show you to your suite!" Minerva said. I hadn't even noticed her arrive, and yet her she was, dressed up in her classic owl-look.

Malcolm and I exchanged a glance, before following his mother to the elevators on the other side of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The Roof

The Training Tower has 12 floors, one for each district. We were on floor three, of course. All we had to do was walk into the elevators and press the button with a three on it.

I'd never been in an elevator before, and the entire experience was exhilarating. The elevator shot up into the air, and I could see through the crystal ceilings and walls. The people below us got smaller with every second. When it was over, I could barely stop myself from asking Minerva if we could ride it again.

Vulcan was waiting for us in the suite, sipping wine. He clapped for us when we walked in.

"Bravo," He said. "You both did everything I told you too. Congratulations."

"I know, right!" Minerva beamed. "I couldn't be more proud of my son!"

"Don't call me that!" Malcolm snapped, causing us all to look at him. "Don't call me your son!"

There was a moment of silence as Minerva's smile melted.

The suite was fancy, just like everything in this city. I never thought I'd say this, but I missed the simple styles of District 3, where everything looked bland and the same.

"You two should go to your quarters," Vulcan said. "Your names are on them."

Malcolm stomped off to find his, and I followed him.

My quarters were larger than the entire orphanage back home. It was plush, and the shower alone had, like, a bazillion options. When I stepped out of it, it dried my entire body and combed my hair, leaving me wondering for the second time since I left home how the Capitol people weren't as large as whales, seeing as they never did anything.

They probably have some sort of machine that sucks the fat right out of them, I thought. The thought made me bitter. In District 3, around 400 people died yearly from starvation. And we were only the 7th poorest district. I couldn't even imagine what the numbers must be like in District 12, the poorest district. And these people were probably having food sucked out of them so they could be thinner. Disgusting.

The wardrobe lets me program it to find outfits that fit my taste, and there's a machine that will serve me any food if I ask for it. I spend most of my time staring out my window, which zooms in on parts of the city at my command. I zoom in on people walking below, and criticize their horrible outfits. The activity cheers me up.

I'm relieved when Minerva knocks on my door, summoning me for dinner. I'm starving.

Venus and Blitzen join us, which is a good thing. Dinner is for strategizing, and they've already proven how useful they are. Also, I had an idea in the shower, and I want to talk to Blitzen about it. I feel like I can trust him.

Malcolm is still sulking. I can understand why. If I was in his shoes, I'd probably hate Minerva too.

Our waiters are dressed in white, and move around wordlessly. When I see one of them open their mouths, I notice they have no tongue. The sight makes me shiver. I've read about them before in a book; they're Avoxs, people who have committed a crime against the Capitol and got their tongue cut out for it.

"So, Annabeth, I noticed you blew a kiss to the boy from District 4," Vulcan said. "That's a nice touch of rebellion."

"Rebellion?" I asked.

"All of the tributes were standing far apart, darling," Venus said. It was the first time I'd heard her speak, and her voice had a pleasant ring to it. "Like the games had already begun. But by doing that, you portrayed you two as friends."

I got what she was hinting at. "Oh."

That makes three people congratulating me on what was really something I did in an adrenaline-filled happiness, not a detailed plan. Still, it felt nice knowing that I had unintentionally made a smart move.

"Malcolm, can you stop sulking," Minerva asked. "You're acting like a child."

Malcolm stood up abruptly. "Oh, am I? I'm so sorry! Am I acting like the child you abandoned? How horrible of me!"

Minerva stood up too, anger showing on her face. "I had to! I'm a Capitol citizen! I couldn't raise a child I'd had out of wedlock with a man from District 3!"

"Oh, poor you!" Malcolm yelled. "I get that part. But you never even bothered to visit me! Every Reaping, I'd look up at you, hoping you'd acknowledge me, anything, but you just ignored me! Would you have even recognized me if my name wasn't called?"

"Would you have wanted me too?" Minerva asked. "Would you have wanted me to visit you, reminding you that I didn't want you?"

"Yes!" Malcolm slammed his hand on the table. "You know how horrible it is being your child? No one at school would talk to me, scared that my big bad Capitol mom would come after them! The least you could do was acknowledge my existence! My dad didn't want me, you know. I had no one! Even now, whenever someone talks to me, I instantly think they have an ulterior motive, because I'm convinced I'm worthless, and not even worth acknowledging! All because of you! You ruined my life!"

And with that, he stormed off to his room, tears running down his face.

"I gave you life!" Minerva shouted as he slammed his door, before stomping off to her own room.

The four of us that remain stare at each other for awhile.

"Well, this dinner is ruined," Vulcan said, and I agreed with him. "I'm out of here."

With those words, we all left. As I walked down the hallway to my room, I noticed a set of stairs.

Having nothing better to do, I walked up them. They were long, and curled around each other in a never ending spiral up. Every once in awhile, I'd pass a door. When I got to the top, I was breath taken.

I was on the roof, and the city twinkled like stars below me. I took a deep breath, and enjoyed the fresh air.

"Annabeth?"

I almost fell off the roof in shock.

I turned around, trying to locate the speaker. It only took me a few seconds to do so.

Standing behind me, on the opposite end of the roof, was Percy.


	8. Chapter 8: Percy

"You scared me half to death!" I complained as he laughed.

He threw his hands in the air. "Sorry."

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Funny, I could ask the same question," He grinned, walking up to me.

I could see him perfectly now. His beauty was breathtaking, and I was at a lost for words for a few seconds.

"I found a staircase and decided to climb it," I stated, raising my head so I could stare into his eyes. He was a bit taller than me, but not extremely so. He was muscular, from what I assumed was a lifetime of swimming. They say that people from District 4 can swim faster than fish.

"Same," He replied, giving me that irresistible grin. "But that doesn't explain why you're up here while most people are having dinner."

"Funny, I could ask the same question," I replied, mirroring his words.

He laughed. "Okay, you got me there. Rachel got into a fight with one of our mentors, Triton, and things started flying through the air. I decided to leave before someone got killed. You?"

"Malcolm got in a fight with our escort," I said, flicking my hair behind my head.

"It's weird how they have a staircase that goes from every room to the roof, isn't it?" Percy asked. "I mean, what if we sneaked into each other's rooms and murdered each other?"

"There's cameras in the suites," I replied. "At least mine, anyway. I'm pretty sure the Capitol would do something painful to you if you killed their precious tributes."

Percy smiled. "Yup. The only people who can kill tributes is when the Capitol decides you can."

I glance around. Percy and I are saying traitorous things. But they're no cameras in sight. Besides, the wind is so loud I doubt any camera could pick up our voices anyway.

"What's stopping us from jumping off the roof?" I asked.

In reply, Percy stuck out his hand, just far enough that it would go over the edge of the building. There was a loud zap, and Percy brought his hand back.

"Electric forcefield," He replied with a grin.

Despite just meeting him, I already had a good idea of who Percy was; that popular kid who everyone wants to hang out with, complete with good looks and a good personality. Unless he was faking it. Which, of course, was a possibility.

"Have your mentors been praising you for the whole kiss thing?" He asked.

"Yup," I replied. "And I'm guessing yours have, too."

Percy nodded. "Apparently, people are 'shipping' us now."

I laughed. "Imagine having such a pointless life that the only thing you have to do is hope people you've never met get together."

Percy grinned. "'Pointless' pretty much sums up this entire place. The outfits, the Games... everything."

"It's crazy, how you can still see their hair from up here," He joked. "I wish I could zoom in on them, seeing every horrible aspect of their outfits."

He had a point. But I didn't say it out loud. There was still that small possibility that someone was recording us.

"You can," I pointed out. "From our rooms."

He tilted his head at me. "Really?"

"Yup," I replied.

"Well, I should probably go before Rachel figures out I'm gone and goes berserk again," Percy stretched. "And I'm going to check out this mysterious zoom-window. See you tomorrow."

"See you," I waved as he walked back down the stairs. I was disappointed that he was going. Percy was one of those people you could engage in an hour long conversation with and not feel like you're wasting your time.

Having nothing else to do, I made my way back to my suite.

The next morning, I had another shower. When I got out, an outfit was waiting for me. Just a simple tight black shirt and pants, with comfy boots. When I look in the mirror, I smile; I look like I was dressed for school, in a normal outfit. For the first time since the Reaping, I felt like myself.

I walked into the dining room, where everyone was already eating. Unlike usual, Minerva didn't stop them. She had bags under her eyes, and was taking long sips from her coffee.

Today was the first of the three days of training. I was a little impatient. I wanted to get it over with. I had already decided that knives were going to be my weapon, but there were many survival skills I needed to know. A plan was forming in my mind, and I needed to learn a lot before I could carry it out.

But if I did succeed, I'd pull off one of the biggest plans this competition has ever seen.

And besides, if I wanted to impress the Gamemakers, all I'd have to do is chuck around some knives. Pull off a ten, tops. That was my goal.

"Okay, so do you two want to be coached separately, or together?" Vulcan asked.

Malcolm and I both shrugged.

"I'll take that as a 'together,'" Vulcan said. "Malcolm, what can you do?"

"I'm pretty handy with electronics," Malcolm shrugged. "That's pretty much it."

"Then, when you're training, practice your knifework," Vulcan said. "And you, Annabeth?"

"I can throw a knife with deadly accuracy and know exactly where to stab someone to make them go down," I replied truthfully.

Vulcan smiled. "Good. You should practice survival skills, then. Trust me, you'll need them. And stay away from the knives. Don't let anyone know about your skills."

I nodded. All of that was sound advice.

"Meet me at the elevators at ten," Minerva said, her voice small. She still hadn't touched anything but her coffee, which she had had several cups of now. Her eyes were downcast, avoiding Malcolm's gaze.

Malcolm and I stood up at the same time. I walked over to the staircase, feeling oddly compelled to talk to Percy. But the door that led to it was locked.

Instead, I walked over to my room. I walked over to my window, ready to zoom in on Capitol people, when I noticed the piece of paper dangling from a string in front of my window. I waited for it to stop blowing in the wind, and read it.

You were right about the window. They look even stupider up close.

-Percy

My eyes widened, and I covered my mouth with my hands, before I started laughing.

That boy was going to get himself killed, simply by talking about the Capitol like that.

But he had a point.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

At ten, Malcolm and I were at the elevators, with Minerva, who had concealed the bags under her eyes with a ton of makeup.

The Training Room was underground, and the elevator ride there took less than a minute. It was huge, filled with equipment and obstacle courses. We were the last ones to arrive.

Everyone was dressed in the same black tee-shirt and pants. Someone pinned a 3 to my back, and I joined the other tributes in a densely packed circle.

As soon as Malcolm joins the circle, the head trainer, Chiron, steps up, and starts explaining the training schedule. We're allowed to travel from station to station as we please. Some stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. Under no circumstances are we allowed to engage in combat with another tribute. There are people at hand if we want to practice with a partner.

Then he starts reading the list of activities. I make a list of the ones I want to participate in. Knot-tying. Snares. Fire-starting. Edible insects. Edible plants. Tree climbing.

I also survey my fellow tributes. Most of them are frail, from a lifetime of hunger. Except for the Careers, who all have at least fifty pounds on me and have death in their eyes. Except for Percy, who just looks bored. When Chiron releases us, they head to the most dangerous weapons in the room and handle them with ease. I watch Percy pick up a sword before turning around and finding the tree climbing station.

I may not be the strongest person around, but my strength-to-weight ratio is good, and I have a keen eye for detail. I pick the sticks and knots that will hold me with ease, and soon, the instructor at the station tells me that I'm good enough already and that I should just go.

I head to edible plants next. This one's a bit harder, but with my memory, I nail it in an hour or so.

In that time, the boy from district 11, Travis, stole the girl, Katie's, knife, ad she chased him around to get it back.

I move on to edible insects, and am halfway done before the end of the day. I'm too tired to go to the roof, and I fall asleep instantly the second I reach my bed.

The next day, I finish edible insects, and move onto knot-tying. Percy joins me soon after.

"You didn't come up to the roof today," He said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I was tired," I replied. "Sorry."

He nodded. "What are you trying to do"

I showed him the knot I was trying to tie, and he shook his head. "No, no, no. You're doing it wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "And how would you know?"

"I know this may come as a surprise," Percy said sarcastically. "But we tie a lot of nets in District 4."

I laughed.

I spent the rest of the day at the knot-tying station and the snares one, Percy helping me along. That night, we talked for a bit on the roof. I was convinced at this point that Percy wasn't just acting; he was actually a nice guy.

One the final day, I tackled the skill I'd need the most to carry out my stupidly-dangerous plan; fire starting.

The instructor was a really good instructor, and taught me everything I need to know. I mastered how to make a small fire in minutes. But a small fire wasn't what I needed.

"How do you light something on fire that isn't made of wood?" I asked the instructor.

"You cover it in something flammable, if it isn't already," The instructor told me.

I racked my brain, trying to think f flammable things I'd seen over the years in the cornucopia. But all I could think of was rubbing alcohol and rope. I guess I'd have to get creative.

I still wanted to run my plan through Blitzen. I had decided to do that right before the Games began, to make sure no one overheard me and ruined it. I really wanted to pull it off, because if I did, I'd make Hunger Games history. Everyone would remember me as 'that girl who pulled off something no one thought was possible.' Hopefully, they'd change 'girl' to 'victor'.

I stayed at the fire starting station until lunch, having nothing else to do. I spent most of the time staring at Percy, who was practicing his swordplay shirtless. I'm pretty sure no straight woman could resist staring at him like I was.

"I know, he's hot, isn't he?"

I turned to the boy who had spoken. It was the boy from District 12. Leo, I believe his name was. He was at the fire-starting station, too.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm straight," Leo threw up his hands in defense. "But damn. I wish I had those abs."

I looked down at my fire, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Leo laughed.

I spent some time studying the other careers. Rachel from District 4 was quick, and good with knives. Clarisse la Rue from District 2 could wield a spear like she'd been born with one in her hands. Frank Zhang from District 2 never missed a bullseye with his bow and arrows. Hazel Levesque from District 1 used her small size and speed in her swordfights, making her much more deadly than she looked. And Octavian from District 1 was ripping apart dummies with his knives like they were teddy bears.

It was at that moment I knew that my knife skills wouldn't be enough; if I wanted to win this thing, I'd need my brain more than ever.

I decided Clarisse was my biggest threat. She seemed like she was the most bloodthirsty. If everything went according to plan, this would have deadly consequences for her.

At lunch, they started calling people in for their private sessions with the gamemakers. Before long, Malcolm's name was called, which meant I was next.

Then it happened. "Annabeth Chase, District 3." The announcement called, ringing around the room.

"Good luck," Percy whispered as I walked past him on the way to the doors to the gymnasium.

I take a deep breath when I reach them, and, mustering all the courage I can, I push them open.


	10. Chapter 10: Scores

The Gamemakers were waiting for me. I'm lucky I'm not in any of the bottom districts. They haven't been here for that long, and I have their full attention.

"Annabeth Chase, District 3," I introduce myself. All of their attention is on me now.

I walk over to the knife rack. Oh, how I longed to hold one of these bad boys again! Sure, I'd had a knife every dinner, but that wasn't the same.

I start by chucking a knife at a mannequin. I hit the bullseye painted on its head. I chuck two at the same time at a different mannequin. I hit the bullseye on its head and chest.

I look up at the Gamemakers, and most of them look impressed. Good. Now it was time to turn it up to another level.

I press the button on the wall that has a sign reading 'holograms' above it. I assume it does what it says. I'm not disappointed.

The lights turn off, and the room is filled with holograms of faceless human figures. They all rush towards me. I start throwing my knives at them, and dodging their attacks. Every time I hit them in a deadly spot, a.k.a whenever I hit them, they crumble into cubes, and across the room, another one replaces them. I did this for a solid ten minutes, and could've done it for another twenty, when I hear a Gamemaker say, "That's enough."

I smack the button on the wall, and the holograms turn off. I take a bow, and exit the room through the nearest doors, which take me straight to the elevator. The Avoxes who guard it let me pass, and I hit the 3 button.

When I get to the suite, I have a relaxing shower. I was proud of myself. I was sure I did well. I'd probably get a ten, which was a high score, but no so high that I'd be a target in the games.

When I got out of the shower, I dried myself off, got dressed, and walked into the Living Room. I wanted to see what they had on T.V in the Capitol.

But when I got to the Living Room, I almost fainted.

Vulcan was sitting on the couch, talking to a woman who I recognized right away. She had filed her teeth into points, and her skin had a more greenish tinge to it, but I recognized her from the photo that would forever be engraved into my mind.

Amphitrite.

"What's she doing her?" I demanded, causing them both to look at me.

"She's my friend," Vulcan replied. "We talk every once in awhile. We were just talking about her tributes. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," I demanded. "You killed my father!"

Amphitrite's expression didn't change as she poured herself another glass of wine. She looked bored. "Oh, yes, you're Fredrick's daughter, aren't you? He used to talk about your mother, you know. How when he got home, you'd be a big, happy family. How he'd use his winnings to pay for your mother's medical treatments, to make sure she was healthy enough to have you."

She took a sip of her red wine, and when she smiled, her teeth looked like they were stained with blood. "But I stopped that, didn't I? Tell me, did your mother survive? Your father told me she had trouble breathing, and his friend told her she probably wouldn't survive having you. Did I make you an orphan, Annabeth?"

It wasn't what she was saying that angered me, to say. It was how she said it. As if she was discussing the weather outside, not two people who she had played a direct role in the deaths of. It took all of my willpower not to leap forward and claw her eyes out.

"Yes," I growled.

There was a moment of silence as Amphritite finished her wine. "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you later, Vulture."

And with that, she left. Vulcan turned to me.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," He began. "If I had known I would've never invited-"

I cut off his sentence when I slammed my bedroom door shut, shutting me off from all noise being made outside.

Minevera knocks on my door a few hours later, calling me to dinner. I decide to go.

Our stylists joined us for dinner. Malcolm looked absolutely miserable, and was poking at his soup with his spoon.

"So," Vulcan asked, avoiding my gaze, probably still feeling bad from the whole Amphritite incident. "How bad were you two today."

"I chucked some knives around, hit all my targets," I said blandly, not looking at him.

"I failed miserably," Malcolm said. "Didn't hit a single one of my targets. The only thing I did right was start a fire. I'll be surprised if I get a three."

No wonder he was so miserable. No one would sponsor anyone who got below a seven. And in the arena, a sponsor could be the difference between life or death.

"Well, don't give up hope yet," Venus said. "We won't know for sure until we see the scores on television, will we."

One hour later, that was exactly what we were doing. First, they show a picture of the tribute, then their score. Octavian gets an eight. Hazel a nine. Frank a nine. Clarisse a ten.

Then Malcolm's on the screen, a three flashing under his name. Everyone pats him on the back, offering their condolences. He looks like he's on the verge of tears.

Then I'm on the screen.

"Annabeth Chase," Loki, the main announcer for the Games and the person who interviews us, said from the T.V. "With a score of, eleven."

Everyone shrieks.

I'm tackled with a congratulatory hug from Venus, and Blitzen pulls out a party horn he must've had in his pocket. Vulcan is clapping, and even Malcolm has a small smile on his face.

Everyone calms down in enough time to let me see Percy's score, which is a respectable ten. Rachel pulls by with a nine.

Jason Grace gets an eight. Thalia Grace a nine. Luke Castellan gets a seven. Julia Feingold a five. Grover Underwood a four. Juniper Bark a five. Piper McLean a nine. Will Solace a six. Meg McCaffrey a seven. Michel Yew an eight. Nico di Angelo a seven. Bianca di Angelo an eight. Travis Stoll a six. Katie Gardner a nine. Leo Valdez a five. And finally, Nyssa Barra with an eight.

Then it's over, and Vulcan turns the T.V off.

"Well, you should both get some sleep," Venus told Malcolm and I. "You'll be practicing for your interviews tomorrow, and you'll need all the energy you can get."


	11. Chapter 11: Interviews

"You got an eleven," Percy stated. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I replied. "And congratulations on your ten."

He nodded, his eyes fixed on something in the distance.

We were sitting on the roof, staring at the Capitol, like we did every night.

"Can you believe it?" Pery asked, his voice soft, almost like a whisper. "There's just two more nights after this one before we're forced into the arena."

His meaning was clear; only two more nights before we'll not be able to pretend that we can be friends. Just two more nights until we'll have to kill each other.

"No," I replied.

At breakfast, Minerva explains to us what we'll be doing that day. Malcolm and I will be spending four hours with her, practicing our etiquette, before going to Vulcan, and practicing content.

Before the four hours, I couldn't believe Minerva had enough to teach us to fill that time frame. Boy, was I wrong.

She puts me in a long dress and extremely tall high-heels, before making me walk around. I'd never worn high-heels before, and I wished I'd never wear them again. I wobbled around, almost breaking my ankles several times. And the dress keeps getting tangled up in my legs, which, of course, instinctively makes me hitch it up, but then Minerva swoops down on me, because I can't lift it 'above my heels'. Malcolm watches all of this with amusement.

After I finally finish with walking, there's still sitting, posture, eye contact, hand gestures, and smiling. Yes, smiling. Smiling is apparently very important. Thankfully, Malcolm fails more than I do, and Minerva's attention isn't on me the entire time.

By the time the four hours is up, my muscles are sore. I had never been more happy to eat lunch in my life.

After lunch, Vulcan sits us down, and stares at us for awhile.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to decide what to do with you two," He said. "You need an image."

Eventually, he decided that I should be cold and calculating, and Malcolm should be smart. He made us practice what we were going to say, how we were going to say it, and more. He told me that Loki is definitely going to ask me about Percy, and that I should be prepared for that. The Capitol was still in a buzz about the whole blow-and-catch kiss.

By the time we're finished, I was a nervous wreck. I scarfed down dinner, and plopped down on my bed. My dreams were filled with the failures I'd seen other tributes do during interviews; tripping, answering questions horribly, not speaking loud enough. Except it was me doing all these things.

In the morning, my prep team is hovering over me. Thankfully, my lessons with Minerva and Vulcan are over. Today, I belong to Blitzen.

My prep team works till the late afternoon. They turn my skin to glowing satin, stenciling patterns on my arms, painting wire designs on my twenty perfect nails. Then Helen goes to work on my hair, weaving strands of grey into a pattern that begins at my left ear, wraps around my head, and then falls in one braid down my right shoulder. They erase my face with a layer of pale makeup and draw my features back out. Huge dark eyes, full red lips, lashes that throw off bits of light when I blink. Finally, they cover my entire body in a powder that makes me shimmer in silver dust.

Then Blitzen arrives with my dress. They slide it on me, and have me step into heels that are, thankfully, at least two inches shorter than the ones Minerva had me practice in. They adjust it for a bit, before Atalanta leads me to a mirror.

I don't recognize myself.

I look like an alien. My skin is paler, and I glitter in the light like a disco ball. My dress swirls around, the metal in all different shades of gray, moving faster than they did in the Opening Ceremony. I don't look pretty, or beutiful. I am as radiant as the moon.

Everyone just stares at me.

"I forgot to ask you how this works," I tell Blitzen, unsure of how to say how grateful I am. He has made me into a goddess.

He laughs. "I will tell you, someday."

Soon, it's time to go. The interviews take place on a stage in front of the Training Center. Soon, I will be in front of the entire country, trying to make everyone think I'm someone I'm not.

We meet Malcolm and his crew at the elevators. He looks dashing, his suit moving just like mine.

When the door opens, half of the tribute are already there. We're arranged in an arc, each of us having our own chair. I'll be going up fifth.

I look at the stage. The audience is already there, some of them on balconies attached to surrounding buildings, most of them sitting on portable chairs on the ground. There has to be at least a thousand of them.

I see the cameras, circling the stage, trying to find good shots. I know every T.V across the country is on. I imagine my great-aunt, and all the orphans, sitting at home, watching the small, free T.V commissioned in every home, waiting. The thought gives me courage. I will do well. For them.

Loki, the interviewer, walks on stage. He's an attractive man, but the scary thing is the fact that he's been doing this for forty years and looks like a twenty-year-old. His black hair has been grown out this year, and he has it in a braid.

Loki tells a few jokes to warm up the crowd, before getting down to business. Hazel, the girl from District 1, looks stunning in an emerald-green dress covered in fake jewels. She somehow seems innocent and deadly at the same time.

Each interview only lasts three minutes. 12 minutes later, Frank Zhang is walking off stage, and I'm going up.

I try to calm myself, imagining Hestia at home, smiling while the orphans gasp at how beautiful my dress is.

I shake Loki's hand, and sit down across from him.

"So, Annabeth, the Capitol must be quite a change from District 3," Loki says, using the question he always starts with. "Tell me, what's impressed you the most since you got here?"

I remember what Vulcan told me to act like; cold. Calculating. Intelligent.

"The technology," I reply, trying to sound emotionless.

Loki smiles. "Ah, yes, we are quite tech-savvy, are we not?"

I nod. Cold. Calculating. Intelligent.

"Now, you made quite a splash at the Opening Ceremony," Loki said. "What did you think of your outfit?"

"I wanted to know how it worked," I replied. "How it moved. I still haven't figured it out, but I will. I want to mirror it when I get home, perhaps cover my walls in it, so I can have a moving mural, like a cartoon."

I'd seen a total of one cartoon in my life, and it had been yesterday, when Malcolm was browsing through the Capitol's T.V channels and found one about a talking duck.

"Now, what's going on between you and the charming Percy jackson?" Loki asked. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who remembers your interactions at the Opening Ceremony."

"Oh, nothing," I said, sounding untruthful on purpose. I need all the attention I can get. "That was just some fun."

Loki looked unconvinced. "Now, Annabeth, let's talk about your training score. El-ev-en. Give us a hint of what happened in there."

"Am I allowed too?" I asked. No one answered. "Well, you'll see in the Games."

Loki groaned, but it was comical. "Well, then, Annabeth, tell us about your family. How did they react when your name was called?"

"Well, my parents are dead," I said, trying to sound bored, cold. "But my great-aunt, who I've always thought of as my mom, was quite sad."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Loki said, not sounding sorry at all. "How did they die?"

"My mother died giving birth to me," I replied. "And my father died in the 52nd Hunger Games."

Mutters broke out around the audience. Good. Now, at least, people would remember me as the 'daughter of the dead tribute."

"Oh," Loki said. "Who was he?"

"Fredrick Chase," I replied. Loki didn't really have to ask that question, but I suppose people can't remember the name of the male tribute who didn't win from District 3 seventeen years ago off the top of their heads. "I won't make his mistakes."

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you," Loki smiled just as the buzzer went off. "And we're out of time. I wish you the best of luck, Annabeth Chase, tribute from District 3."


	12. Chapter 12: Let The Games Begin

I walk back to my seat, and smile when Blitzen gives me a thumbs up. The applause dies down when Malcolm stands up.

Malcolm goes up next, and manages to seem a bit witty. He gets a decent applause. Then Rachel is up, pulling off a feisty act with no problem.

Then it's Percy, who walks up to the stage while waving to the crowd. He has a strange ability to make my eyes stay fixed on him.

Loki asks him about his personal life, about his brother. Percy sounds sincere when he talks about how much his brother means to him, about how much he loves him and wants to win for him.

When Loki asks him if he has a girlfriend, he laughs and says, "Soon, I will."

I don't even want to think about that. The prospect of Percy being with a girl makes me... oddly jealous.

The rest of the interviews go by in a blur. When the anthem plays, I stand up out of respect. Then we make our way back to the suite.

"You did well," I told Malcolm.

He smiled. "You did, too."

We get up to the suite and have dinner. Afterward, we watch the replays. I look exactly as I tried to; cold, calculating, and intelligent. After it's over, I say my goodbyes. Minerva actually hugs me.

"I have faith in you," She whispers in my ear, so quietly only I can hear her. "Good luck."

"Any final advice?" I ask Vulcan.

"Don't go to the cornucopia, there will be other options to obtain resources available to you," He told us. "And find a water source. Dehydration is one of the most deadly killers in these games."

Well, I won't listen to his first words of advice, but I'll listen to the second.

I excuse myself. I'm exhausted, but there's something I have to do first.

"So, who's this girl who's going to be your girlfriend?" I asked Percy.

He laughed, the wind on the roof blowing through his hair, making him look even more handsome. "Like I would tell you that."

"Do I know her?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Very well."

Well, that brings me back to square one.

"So, your dad died in the Games?" He asked. "That's... horrible."

"I know," I replied. "I never even met him."

"How old was your mother when she had you?" He asked.

"Eighteen," I replied. "Just like him."

We're silent for awhile, watching the flickering lights of the Capitol. There seems to be some sort of celebration going on, probably to celebrate the Games.

"Well, I should go," He said. "We'll need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

I don't want to think about tomorrow. "Yeah."

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Percy said, extending his hand to me.

"And to you," I replied, taking it.

And with that, he nodded and walked down the stairs.

Percy was a career, and he had allied with the rest of them. When we see each other in the arena, it will be as enemies. Tonight was our last night as friends. And that was our goodbye.

I took me awhile to fall asleep. I practiced not blinking. After a while, your eyes get so dry that it's easy. I took a shower, washing all the makeup and glitter off of me.

After a while, though, I do fall asleep. My dreams are full of nightmares, about me dying in the most painful ways possible.

Blitzen comes for me at dawn. As my stylist, he'll be preparing me for the games in the catacombs under the arena. He takes me to the roof, where a hovercraft is waiting.

When I grab onto the ladder, some sort of magnetic pulse keeps me on it. I wonder how it works. When I get to the top, a woman approaches me and tells me to stay still. I obey, and feel the sharp pinch as she injects my tracker into my arm.

An Avox leads me to a room, where Blitzen is waiting with breakfast. I'm so nervous, I can barely taste the food.

"Say, Blitzen," I asked, "Is it possible to, I don't know, throw something small hard enough at a landmine that it'll explode?"

"What type of landmine?" He asked.

"The ones they surround our starting platforms with," I replied.

He smiled. "I would say so, yes."

"And you wouldn't happen to have something on you that I could borrow that could do that?" I asked.

He grinned. "I suppose it's not too late to get a district token screened."

When the windows blackout, I know we're nearing the arena. A few minutes later, the hovercraft lands, and Blitzen is leading me through the catacombs. I will be the only tribute to ever use this launch site. The arenas are preserved after the Games, as tourist destinations.

I take a shower, and Blitzen does my hair up in a simple braid. Then the clothes come, a black tee-shirt, pants, and jacket that, according to Blitzen, reflects body heat.

After we made sure everything fit, he gave me exactly what I had asked for; a pearl bracelet.

"This barely passed the review board," Blitzen smiled. "They were pissed off that it was so late. I told them you just now told me about it, and thankfully, they relented."

I slipped it onto my wrist. We had some time, so I ate all the food Blitzen could give me. In the Games, there was a high chance I wouldn't have easy access to food, and I'd be burning a lot of calories. I'd need all the substance I could get.

A pleasant female voice filled the room. "All tributes in their chambers."

"It's time," Blitzen said, leading me to a circular metal plate. "Good luck, Annabeth Chase. May the odds be more in your favor than they were for your father."

Then a glass cylinder is lowering, and I'm rising up, away from Blitzen, who was waving at me, and up to the light that was above me, getting closer by the second.

When I'm at the top, sunlight blinds me. It's sweltering hot, and the sun reflects off my hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Booms Phorcys, the game's commentator. "Let the sixty-ninth Hunger Games begin!"


	13. Chapter 13: The Bloodbath

Sixty seconds. That's all I have to take in my surroundings before the games start and start my plan. I use them.

The Cornucopia is lying right in front of me, the silver glittering in the sunlight. We're standing in the middle of a desert, with orange sand and more cactuses than I can count. I even see some skeletons, no doubt added for visual effect. To my left, there are some mountains, and to my right, I can see trees in the distance. I decided to run to the trees after I was finished.

I looked at the clock. 30 seconds. Just enough time.

I slip the bracelet off my wrist and locate Clarisse. She's a tribute away from me. I take a deep breath, aim, and throw.

The explosion caught everyone off guard, and a cannon sounded. I smiled. It had worked!

I had successfully become the only person in the history of the Hunger Games to kill someone before the games even started.

10 seconds.

I braced myself, ready to run. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

The gong sounded, and everyone rushed forwards.

I ran towards the center, not having to worry about making it back. I'm pretty fast, and I reached the mouth of the Cornucopia easily. I slip inside, and watch.

The Careers reach the weapons, and instantly slip into kill mode. I watch Rachel chuck her knife at a girl close to me. Julia, I believe her name was.

Julia falls to the ground, dead. I make my move. I slid next to her, and yank the knife out of her back. I get to work, sawing at her wrist until I reach bone. When I do, I let her blood pour onto my shirt. Then, I use her bone to snap the blade of the knife off of the hilt. I manage to snap off most of the blade.

Then I position it over my own stomach, clasping my hands over it so it looks like I grabbed it when it entered me, not because I'm holding it there. Then I look into the sky.

I hear screams, and sand blows into my eyes. I see vultures in the sky, circling me.

In your dreams, pal, I thought as I blinked repeatedly, getting ready.

Eventually, it's over. The cannons start, and I count them. There are 10 in total. The Careers start cheering, congratulating each other and laughing at their victims.

One of them, Octavian, I believe his name is, came over to me. I immediately stopped blinking, and slowed my breathing down.

"Now way!" He exclaimed happily. "Rachel! Look who's dead!"

Rachel made her way over. When she saw me, she laughed. "Oh my God! Percy, come look at this!"

Soon, all five of them were around me. My heart was beating so quickly I was surprised they couldn't hear it. So many things could go wrong, I didn't even want to think about them.

"Look's like your girlfriends dead, Percy!" Rachel taunted.

I wanted to look at him, but if I did, I could be found out.

"I told you, I don't care about her," I recognized Percy's voice. "I'm glad she's dead."

His words hurt. I told myself that he was just lying, so he could fit in with his fellow careers.

"Looks like her eleven couldn't save her," Octavian taunted. He kicked me, and I barely resisted groaning in pain.

"We should go," Percy said. "Let them collect the bodies."

"But someone might come and steal our stuff," I recognized Hazel's voice.

"This early?" Percy asked. "No way. there's too high of a chance of us still being here. Let's go hunt people before they get too far into the desert."

Apparently, that logic was good enough for everyone else, and they left. The second I couldn't hear them anymore, I sprung up. I could almost hear the astonished gasps from the Capitol. What? They must be wondering. She's alive?

I had only a few minutes to take what I needed and go. I grabbed a backpack that was a few meters away from me, and rushed towards the knives. There were six left, and I shoved them in the front of the backpack.

Then I grabbed whatever I thought would be useful; a medical kit, matches, every piece of food I came across, and three water bottles.

When the backpack couldn't fit any more stuff, I ran towards the forest. The Careers had gone towards the mountains, and I hoped I had enough time to successfully get to the forest before they came back. I heard the sounds of a hovercraft behind me, which had come to pick up the bodies.

After I was sure I had put enough distance between myself and the cornucopia, I slowed to a walk. I was almost at the forest by this point. The trees had orange leaves, and looked like they could use a lot more water.

A few minutes later, I was in the forest. I sat down, and started rummaging through my backpack. I did a quick inventory.

1 sleeping bag.

1 coil of wire.

1 box of matches.

3 water bottles.

4 boxes of crackers.

4 packs of roast beef.

6 knives.

5 other food items.

In other words, I had a pretty good haul. I couldn't believe that my crazy plan had actually worked.

It was getting dark. I climbed a tree, and pulled out my sleeping bag. Surprisingly, desert nights were cold.

I used my belt to tie myself to the tree, and ate 5 crackers. I wanted to make my food last.

The anthem started playing, and I turned my attention to the night sky. The seal of the Capitol was shining, meaning the dead tributes were about to be shown.

First was Clarisse, of course. I smiled. My biggest threat in these games was gone.

Next was Julia from District 6, the girl who I'd used the blood of to make myself seem dead. Her blood was still on my shirt, dried.

Luke Castellan was next. District 6 was out.

Then came Juniper from District 7, along with Grover. Next was Meg McCaffrey and Michel Yew, both from District 9. Bianca di Angelo from District 10. Travis Stoll from District 11. And, finally, Nyssa Barrera from District 12.

I smile, happy that Malcolm survived the day. We weren't close, but I cared enough about him that I didn't want him dead.

Then I closed my eyes, and, surprisingly, quickly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Water

I awoke the next day to sweltering heat.

I quickly untied myself and climbed out of the sleeping bag. I took off my jacket, and tied it around my waist.

I remembered what Vulcan had told me; find water. In this biome, I'd definitely need it.

I climbed down the tree, and ate a few crackers for breakfast. Then I started my journey.

I wondered where Malcolm and Percy were, what they were doing. Malcolm was probably hiding somewhere, while Percy was off with the Careers, hunting either people or animals. The thought made me uneasy. I couldn't even imagine Percy killing anyone.

But then I remembered seeing him in the Training Center, wielding his sword like he'd been born with it in his hand. I suddenly hoped that I never run into him.

I wondered if Hestia was watching me back home. I'd assume not many of the cameras were on me; there must be more interesting things going on at the moment than me just walking through a forest. Besides the cameras cutting to me every half hour or so to show everyone I was alive, I probably wasn't getting much screen time.

I gripped a knife in my hand, ready to fight anyone if they appeared. I assumed most people ran towards the forest; the trees would provide more cover than the mountains, and the cactus' in the desert.

I walked for a few hours. The plants all looked like they needed more water. Back in district 3, the few trees we had were dead, mainly from the pollution in our water. Our factories abused the environment, and we had to get our water from other districts. Poor people would have no choice but to use the well, and many would die from it.

But in past games, the arena had been a forest, and I'd seen what trees were supposed to look like; green and lush. These trees were dry, looking like they'd never been watered before in their lives. The grass crunched under my feet.

My throat was incredibly dry, and the heat wasn't helping matters. I found myself wishing that they had filled up my water bottles before putting them in the cornucopia. How hard could it be, anyway? These people invested so much time in these games you'd _think_ that they could fill up a water bottle.

A cannon boomed in the distance. I wondered who had died. Who was left, anyway? Well, there were the five Careers, of course. Malcolm and I. Both from District 5. Both from District 8. The boy from District 10. The girl from District 11. And the boy from District 12. One of us must've just died.

I still haven't found water by the time the sun starts to set. Dehydrated and exhausted, I climb another tree, and belt myself in. Another cannon goes off the second I finish.

I eat a few more crackers as the anthem plays. There's the girl from District 11, Katie Gardner, and the girl from District 8, Piper McLean.

My throat as dry as the grass and sand on the ground, I fall asleep. I dream of waterfalls. When I awake, I'm even more thirsty.

I untie myself and climb down. I feel weak. I eat a few more crackers, but my stomach, used to being full with Capitol food, wants more. I ignore it. I haven't come across a single animal besides the vultures at the Cornucopia, and the last thing I need right now is to run out of food.

As the day goes on, I start to get worried. No cannons have sounded. If nothing exciting happens for awhile, then the Gamemakers will make something happen. I imagine them, sitting in a room, with a digital version of the arena in front of them.

"You know what would be fun?" One of my imaginary Gamemakers said. "If we set the forest on fire!"

Then they all laugh.

 _Please,_ I beg. _Don't listen to my imaginary Gamemakers, real Gamemakers._ A burning forest is the last thing I need right now.

A few hours later, I come across a gecko.

It's the only living thing I've come across since the Cornucopia. I debate trying to kill it, just so I can have some more backup food. But I'm already weak, and I have absolutely no energy to kill it. It scampers across the trunk quickly, and I doubt I could hit it in my current state. Besides, it doesn't have much meat on it.

But then I stare at the tree.

I've heard of mirages. Apparently, in deserts, you can start to see things that aren't really there due to dehydration. The first thought I have is; _I'm hallucinating._

But the tree looked greener than the previous ones. Which meant water was close.

I follow the trees, and they get greener as I go along. Slowly, sure, but noticeably. I breathe a raspy laugh. I'm close!

When I find the river, I collapse.

I cup my hands in the water and bring it to my lips, receiving the water I so desperately need. The river flows slowly, but quickly enough for the water to be somewhat clean.

I keep bringing cups of water to my mouth, before taking out my water bottles and dipping them in the water. I drown all of them, and have to refill them again.

I've never been so happy to drink anything before in my life. My throat is feeling better by the second, and by my sixth water bottle, I've drunk enough. My breathing no longer hurts.

I refill my water bottles again and stand up. I should find somewhere to stay that's close the river, but not too close. Other tributes could be coming here, and I don't want to run into them.

I put my water bottles in my backpack and stand up, knife in hand. I turn to walk the way I came, when they emerge from the trees.

The boy's blond, and the girl has spiky black hair. They both have the same electric-blue eyes. I recognize them immediately.

It's Thalia and Jason Grace from District 5.


	15. Chapter 15: Fighting With Grace

The three of us stare at each other for a few seconds. I assess them.

Jason has a golden sword, and Thalia has a spear. I know we're all thinking the same thing. I grip my knife tighter.

Then we leap into battle.

I dodge Thalia's spear, which she chucked at me, and make my way to Jason. I dodge his attacks, stepping just out of the way of his sword. I position myself so I can see both of them.

Thalia's gotten her spear back, and is pointing it at me. Jason's still lunging at me, and I'm still dodging.

Thalia joins her brother, and they're both lunging at me, aiming to kill. My hearts beating fast, and adrenaline's surging through my body. I can almost feel the eyes of the Capitol. I'm definitely on screen now, and the Capitol wants to see what the girl with the eleven can do.

So I show them.

When Jason lunges at me, I duck under his arm and slash at it. He screams out in pain, and blood splatters my face. He drops his sword, and I shove my knife in his neck. This all takes me ten seconds, and Jason drops to the ground, dead. A cannon goes off.

It's just Thalia and me now. I turn to face her. She ignores me, and drops to Jason's side. Then she looks up at me, a combination of rage and sadness in her eyes.

I flee.

She doesn't come after me. Or, at least, I don't think she does. I run some distance into the woods, and start running forwards, hopefully staying parallel to the river. I'll need to find it again.

The adrenaline's worn off, and my limbs feel fatigued. I slow to a walk. With the fight over, I have some time to think. That's when I realize what I'd just done.

 _I killed somebody._

Granted, this was the Hunger Games. Killing people was kind of the norm here. But I still felt bad about it. Jason just wanted to survive, like me. And now, he was dead.

Because of me.

That's when I realized something else; Jason was my first kill. Well, besides Clarisse, but I doubt they counted that. In the games, they count who you've killed. The more people you kill, the higher your chances are of getting a sponsor.

Suddenly, I don't know what to feel. Should I be proud of my actions, or ashamed?

 _Don't think about it,_ I tell myself. If I want to win, I'll have to get used to killing people. There's never been a victor in the history of the games who didn't have to kill anyone. A few years ago, the victor only killed one person, seeing as they were their ally and had killed everyone for them. But still. They had to kill their ally, someone who they were probably close to.

You can't win the Hunger Games without giving up a bit of your humanity. The sooner I accepted this, the better.

I stopped to eat my crackers. Now that I'd found a water source, I didn't know what to do. All those nights I'd spent planning in the Capitol, I'd only planned my two stunts at the Cornucopia, not any farther. Should I go hunting, and try to establish a food source? Should I go out and find someone to ally with? Should I go out and try to kill someone?

The last option made me uneasy, especially after what I just did. I noticed I still had some of Jason's blood on me.

 _Well, now I know what I'm going to do,_ I thought. _I'm going to wash this off._

I made my way back to the river. I look around for a bit before walking over to it. Thalia's nowhere to be seen.

Good. She's the last thing I want to deal with right now.

I kneel by the river and stick my hands in the cold water, splashing my face with it. I manage to get all the blood off, but there's still some stuck in my hair that I can't get out. I try to ignore it.

Feeling refreshed, I ate some more crackers. A cannon sounded. Good. Combined with my fight with Jason and Thalia, that should be enough entertainment for the Capitol. Hopefully, the Gamemakers won't make a tornado or something tonight.

The skies starting to darken, and I make my way back into the forest. I almost climb a tree with a Tracker Jacker nest, one of the Capitols most dangerous mutations. Thankfully, I notice just in time and find a different tree a reasonable distance away.

I belt myself in and polish off my first box of crackers. That's when I hear them.

"I'm bored, let's go back to camp."

"Shut up, Octavian!"

The Careers come into view, illuminated by torchlight. All five of them are there.

I hold my breath. All it would take is one of them to look up, and I'd be toast.

"No one's stopping you," Percy shrugged. It's the first time I've seen him since the roof, seeing as I didn't truly see him at the Cornucopia. "Go on back. But when you get killed, don't blame us."

"Unless, of course, you want to find the girl who made you look like an idiot in front of the entire country," Rachel said with a hair flip. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who said Annabeth Chase was dead."

I can't help but grin, but it soon fades. That meant Octavian was looking for me. That all of them were. And that was a bad thing.

"She looked dead!" Octavian argued. "And none of you corrected me!"

"Both of you shut up!" Percy complained. "Let's go. If she's was here, she would've left the second she heard us coming."

Everyone mumbled their agreements, though Rachel and Octavian didn't look happy about it. Then, to my horror, Percy's head lifted up, and his eyes locked onto mine.

My heart stopped.

He looked shocked for a few seconds, but then grinned and winked.

"C'mon," He said. "Let's go."

And, to my suprise, they left. Percy was at the back, and lifted his arm to wave at me. I couldn't help but smile, but it melted the second I faintly heard Octavian say the words that sunk my heart.

"Let's go wipe District 3 out of this game."


	16. Chapter 16: Leo Mcshizzle

The anthem played, but I kept thinking about Octavian's words, staring in the direction that they had gone.

The way he said it implied that killing me was the only step left to wiping out District 3 from this games. Which meant that they had already killed...

Sure enough, when I looked up into the sky, Malcolm's face was staring back at me. Somehow, they had found a picture of him smiling, which was a rare action for him.

Tears filled my eyes. Malcolm and I hadn't been close, but I had liked him, pitied him. I remembered the way he shied away from my attempt to talk to him, how he had screamed at Minerva about how she had ruined his life, how she had made him feel useless. He was a lonely, depressed boy who needed love. And now he would never get any. Just a shallow grave in District 3.

My mind wandered to Minerva. Was she even sad? Did she care enough about her son to grieve for him? Or was she getting her nails done somewhere, grieving as much as she would if she stepped on a spider?

And his father. Malcolm said he didn't care about him, didn't want him. Was he happy his son was gone? He was probably going to get more business for it, from people who were sympathetic.

I'd seen Mr. Pace once, in Grade 1, when he was dropping Malcolm off for school. He had acted coldly, not even saying goodbye to his own son. He was probably glad Malcolm was dead, and was acting as if he was sad, to attract more customers. The thought made me want to punch something.

 _If I win this thing, and make it home, and it turns out he did do that, then I'll burn his bakery to the ground,_ I promised myself. Malcolm deserved to have someone care about him in life, and now that no one could do that, I was going to care about him in his death.

I closed my eyes, imagining all the things I could do to Mr. Pace. I had sweet dreams that night.

When I woke up, I untied myself from the tree and climbed down it. My thoughts were straying to Percy.

He had _seen_ me. Yet he had said nothing to his allies. Why? They were _looking_ for me! And we weren't allies. There was absolutely nothing I could offer him.

The only explanation I could come up with was our friendship. Maybe he cared about me to an extent where he didn't want me dead. I imagined myself in his shoes, and realized I would've done the same thing. Maybe we hadn't said goodbye to our friendship on the roof after all.

Still, I didn't put any trust on it. Simply because he winked at me did not mean I could trust him. If I saw him again, I would sprint in the opposite direction.

I opened my second box of crackers and ate some. After eating nothing but crackers for the past two days, the bland crackers were starting to taste... well, bland. More bland than usual.

I remembered the time when the mayor had a financial problem, and couldn't pay Hestia the money she needed to run the orphanage. We had to dig into our savings, and, seeing as crackers are one of the cheapest food items in the market back home, she could only afford to feed everyone crackers for two months. After that was over, I swore I'd never eat crackers again.

And yet here I was, with only crackers in my stomach. I wanted to eat some of my beef jerky, but I was saving it. Those strips of meat would sustain me more than the crackers, which meant I would need them more in the long run.

I pulled out one of my water bottles and drained it, before relieved myself in a bush. I hoped no cameras were on me, but seeing as I'd never seen a tribute go to the bathroom before in my seventeen years of Hunger Games watching, I assumed I wasn't on screen.

After I was done, I went to the river and refilled my water bottle, before heading back into the forest. I was hoping to find some animal, like a hyena or dingo, to kill and eat.

The sweltering heat seemed worse today. I was debating pulling off my shirt and walking around in my bra. The embarrassment might be better than this. I could tie it around my head. I remembered reading in a book somewhere that that helped.

That was when she appeared in front of me, knocking me to the ground and sending my knife flying out of my hand faster than I could process her being there. It was like she had appeared out of thin air.

She kneeled down on my arms, effectively pinning me to the ground. I tried to free myself, but it was no use. She weighed too much, and was too strong.

"You killed Jason," Thalia growled. There were tear stains on her cheeks, as if she hadn't stopped crying since Jason died. "Now, I'm going to repay the favor."

She raised her spear above her head. My eyes widened in terror. This was it. I was going to die. Just like my father, taken by surprise, never really having a chance to fight. I would never get to punch Mr. Pace in the face, or see Hestia again, or do anything with my life. I closed my eyes, and waited.

That's when I heard someone scream like a banshee, and my eyes snapped open. Something human-shaped jumped out of a tree above us, and knocked Thalia to the ground with deadly aim.

I took me awhile to process what was happening. The curly-haired boy from District 12 had taken Thalia completely by surprise, and in her stunned state, the boy brought my knife down and stabbed her in the heart. He must've grabbed the knife after he jumped out of the tree.

"Yeah, that's right!" He shouted as a cannon went off. "No one can beat Leo Mcshizzle, Bad Boy Supreme!"


	17. Chapter 17: An Ally

There was a moment of silence as I stared at him.

The only time I had talked to this boy was when he had called me out for staring at Percy at fire-starting. I could think of no reason for him to save my life.

Yet here he was, pulling my knife out of Thalia's chest and tossing it to me.

"The words you're looking for are 'thank you'," He said, a grin on his face. "Your welcome."

I just stared at him, shocked and awed at the same time.

"Does it make me psychotic if I enjoyed that?" Leo asked. "Because I kind of enjoyed that."

Once I got over my shock, I found that I had found the ability to speak again. "Um, thanks? Why did you save me?"

He smiled at me, which kind of made me want to smile back at him. I remembered his interview. He had joked around with Loki, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't laugh once or twice.

"Why, because I want to be your ally, of course!" He beamed. "I can't do that if you're dead, can I?"

A few minutes later, we were eating crackers together. I had decided to trust Leo. If he wanted me dead, all he would've had to do was let Thalia kill me.

Hestia's words rang in my head; _don't make your fathers mistake. Don't trust anybody._ But Leo had this... trustable feeling to him. He was impossible not to like, and I found myself ignoring my great-aunt's advice.

"You have shared crackers with me," Leo said. "I now have guest rights. You cannot harm me."

I laughed. Guest rights were an old tradition, from old cultures. I had read about them in books.

"And I am your host," I said. "Which means you can't harm me."

And just like that, we were allies.

Was it sudden? Yes. But like I said, Leo had a trustable vibe to him. Plus, the whole reason we were even here right now was because he had suddenly jumped out of a tree and saved me after I had suddenly been attacked. Today was full of sudden things.

"So, what's it like in District 12?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation. If we were going to be allies, we should know some things about each other. "Are you a miner?"

He snorted. "Girl, do I _look_ like I have a miners physique?"

I laughed. "You got me there."

Leo had a scrawny build, and definitely didn't look like miner. I'd seen ten-year-olds with more muscle than him. Like one of the orphans back at home, Harley. That kid was scary.

"I'm a builder," He said. "I go to rich people's houses, mainly Peacekeepers, and fix their broken stuff. You?"

"I work in a factory," I replied. "Making and those sorts of things."

"So we both make things," Leo stated as he polished off his crackers. "Cool."

"I've always wondered about life in other districts," I said. "What's it like in District 12?"

"Well, pretty much everyone is a miner, duh," Leo said. "And almost everyone is starving. It's the number one cause of death in our district. I'm an orphan, but thankfully, my job pulls in enough money to pay for food."

"I'm an orphan, too," I replied, which he probably already knew from my interview. "I live in an orphanage with my Great-Aunt. My job helps keep the place running. Why didn't you go to an orphanage?"

"It's called a Community Home in District 12," Leo said. "And it's packed, with not nearly enough staff to run the place or enough food to feed everyone. Trust me, I've been there, and running away was the best decision I've ever made."

I wouldn't be surprised if the Gamemakers aren't showing our conversation. They don't like people knowing what goes on in other districts.

"I'm guessing your Great-Aunt's orphanage is better than the Community Home," Leo said.

I nodded. "From the sounds of it. My Great-Aunt cares about everyone there, and does her best to make everyone happy."

Leo looked sad, like he was imagining what could've been. "District 3 sounds great."

I shook my head. "Barely. The air is so polluted you can't see the sun sometimes, and the water in our wells is poisoned. Factory work is so dangerous I see at least one person die every day."

"In District 12, sometimes the earth shakes from mining accidents," Leo said. "That's how I lost my parents."

"Then I guess both of our Districts suck," I said. "Where have you been staying?"

Leo pulls a photo out of his pocket and hands it to me. A beautiful girl is on it, with dark almond eyes and caramel-coloured hair. I know caramel because I've seen it in the windows of the sweets shop before. "With her. Her name's Calypso. We want to get married someday."

"I hope you do," I reply, giving him the photo. Neither of us say what we're both thinking. That in order for him to marry her, I'll need to die.

"You wouldn't happen to have grabbed an extra sleeping bag at the Cornucopia, would you?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry."

He sighed. "I wished I had the guts to run in there. I had sprinted straight to the forest. I don't know how you had the courage to do it."

I smiled. "Oh, I didn't just run to the Cornucopia. I faked my death, waited for the Careers to leave, and took everything I could grab."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup," I grinned, grateful for the sudden mood change. "I also blew up Clarisse la Rue before the game even started by throwing a bracelet at her land mines."

Leo covered his mouth with his hands. "No way! I just assumed she accidentally stepped off!"

"Nope," I laughed.

"I knew I made the right choice by allying with you," Leo grinned.

"You made the best choice of your life," I said, standing up. "Now, let's go find some trees to tie ourselves too and fall asleep."

And with that, Leo and I walked off. Leo was the first friend I'd ever made. And with him at my side, I felt like I could do anything.


	18. Chapter 18: Wind

There was a moment of silence as I stared at him.

The only time I had talked to this boy was when he had called me out for staring at Percy at fire-starting. I could think of no reason for him to save my life.

Yet here he was, pulling my knife out of Thalia's chest and tossing it to me.

"The words you're looking for are 'thank you'," He said, a grin on his face. "Your welcome."

I just stared at him, shocked and awed at the same time.

"Does it make me psychotic if I enjoyed that?" Leo asked. "Because I kind of enjoyed that."

Once I got over my shock, I found that I had found the ability to speak again. "Um, thanks? Why did you save me?"

He smiled at me, which kind of made me want to smile back at him. I remembered his interview. He had joked around with Loki, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't laugh once or twice.

"Why, because I want to be your ally, of course!" He beamed. "I can't do that if you're dead, can I?"

A few minutes later, we were eating crackers together. I had decided to trust Leo. If he wanted me dead, all he would've had to do was let Thalia kill me.

Hestia's words rang in my head; _don't make your fathers mistake. Don't trust anybody._ But Leo had this... trustable feeling to him. He was impossible not to like, and I found myself ignoring my great-aunt's advice.

"You have shared crackers with me," Leo said. "I now have guest rights. You cannot harm me."

I laughed. Guest rights were an old tradition, from old cultures. I had read about them in books.

"And I am your host," I said. "Which means you can't harm me."

And just like that, we were allies.

Was it sudden? Yes. But like I said, Leo had a trustable vibe to him. Plus, the whole reason we were even here right now was because he had suddenly jumped out of a tree and saved me after I had suddenly been attacked. Today was full of sudden things.

"So, what's it like in District 12?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation. If we were going to be allies, we should know some things about each other. "Are you a miner?"

He snorted. "Girl, do I _look_ like I have a miners physique?"

I laughed. "You got me there."

Leo had a scrawny build, and definitely didn't look like miner. I'd seen ten-year-olds with more muscle than him. Like one of the orphans back at home, Harley. That kid was scary.

"I'm a builder," He said. "I go to rich people's houses, mainly Peacekeepers, and fix their broken stuff. You?"

"I work in a factory," I replied. "Making and those sorts of things."

"So we both make things," Leo stated as he polished off his crackers. "Cool."

"I've always wondered about life in other districts," I said. "What's it like in District 12?"

"Well, pretty much everyone is a miner, duh," Leo said. "And almost everyone is starving. It's the number one cause of death in our district. I'm an orphan, but thankfully, my job pulls in enough money to pay for food."

"I'm an orphan, too," I replied, which he probably already knew from my interview. "I live in an orphanage with my Great-Aunt. My job helps keep the place running. Why didn't you go to an orphanage?"

"It's called a Community Home in District 12," Leo said. "And it's packed, with not nearly enough staff to run the place or enough food to feed everyone. Trust me, I've been there, and running away was the best decision I've ever made."

I wouldn't be surprised if the Gamemakers aren't showing our conversation. They don't like people knowing what goes on in other districts.

"I'm guessing your Great-Aunt's orphanage is better than the Community Home," Leo said.

I nodded. "From the sounds of it. My Great-Aunt cares about everyone there, and does her best to make everyone happy."

Leo looked sad, like he was imagining what could've been. "District 3 sounds great."

I shook my head. "Barely. The air is so polluted you can't see the sun sometimes, and the water in our wells is poisoned. Factory work is so dangerous I see at least one person die every day."

"In District 12, sometimes the earth shakes from mining accidents," Leo said. "That's how I lost my parents."

"Then I guess both of our Districts suck," I said. "Where have you been staying?"

Leo pulls a photo out of his pocket and hands it to me. A beautiful girl is on it, with dark almond eyes and caramel-coloured hair. I know caramel because I've seen it in the windows of the sweets shop before. "With her. Her name's Calypso. We want to get married someday."

"I hope you do," I reply, giving him the photo. Neither of us say what we're both thinking. That in order for him to marry her, I'll need to die.

"You wouldn't happen to have grabbed an extra sleeping bag at the Cornucopia, would you?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry."

He sighed. "I wished I had the guts to run in there. I had sprinted straight to the forest. I don't know how you had the courage to do it."

I smiled. "Oh, I didn't just run to the Cornucopia. I faked my death, waited for the Careers to leave, and took everything I could grab."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup," I grinned, grateful for the sudden mood change. "I also blew up Clarisse la Rue before the game even started by throwing a bracelet at her land mines."

Leo covered his mouth with his hands. "No way! I just assumed she accidentally stepped off!"

"Nope," I laughed.

"I knew I made the right choice by allying with you," Leo grinned.

"You made the best choice of your life," I said, standing up. "Now, let's go find some trees to tie ourselves too and fall asleep."

And with that, Leo and I walked off. Leo was the first friend I'd ever made. And with him at my side, I felt like I could do anything.


	19. Chapter 19: Octavian

I roll out of the way just in time as Octavian's knife sinks into the sand where I just was.

I wanted to rush to Leo's side, but I couldn't. Not without getting myself killed.

Octavian laughed. "God, I've been waiting to kill you since these Games began! Don't worry, this time I'll make sure you're _really_ dead."

He chucked another knife at me, and I barely dodge it in time. I rip it out of the ground, and stand up. My shock has worn off, and I'm angry now. He hurt Leo. He has to pay.

I easily sidestep the next knife he throws at me. I see his cocky smile falter. He's pulling another knife out of his belt when I chuck mine.

It hits him right between the eyes, and he falls to the ground. A cannon goes off.

I rush to Leo's side. He's facing upwards, and blood's coming out of his mouth.

"That...was...awesome," he croaked.

Tears start flowing from my eyes. "You're going to be okay, Leo. I have a medical kit in my bag. I can-"

Leo grabs my wrist, cutting me off. We both know there's no point. There's no way I could possibly save him.

"Listen, Annabeth, you gotta win, okay?" He croaks. "Do whatever you have to do. Kill people. Sleep with people. Eat people. I don't care. Just win, okay?"

I nod, tears spilling out of my eyes. "I will, Leo, I promise."

"And-" He hiccups, and more blood comes out of his mouth. "And on your victory tour, find Calypso."

He reaches his hand into his pocket, and gives me his photograph. "Tell her I love her."

Then he closes his eyes, and the cannon goes off.

I just sit there for a few seconds, shocked. Leo's not breathing. He's gone.

And then I break down.

I hadn't known Leo for that long, but I cared about him. I started bawling, my tears like waterfalls pouring down my face.

"I will," I sobbed. "I promise."

I stay like that for awhile, rolling in my sadness. I didn't want to get up. I felt compelled to just stay here, next to him, and just stay here until I die, be it from dehydration or at another tribute's hands. But I promised him I'd win. And I get up.

I pull the knife out of Leo's stomach and clean it in the sand. I know it's what he would've wanted me to do.

I pull Octavian's backpack off his corpse and rummage through it. He had a bag of dried fruit, some beef jerky, and three more knives. I add it all to my collection. I have to resist the urge to repeatedly stab Octavian's corpse.

I take one last look back. Leo's eyes are closed, and he's lying in a pool of his own blood. He looks peaceful. Octavian, on the other hand, eye's are open, and he looks terrified. Good.

I look at the photograph in my hands. Calypso smiles back at me. I take a deep breath, suppress the urge to start crying again, and shove the photo in my pocket.

Then I start walking.

I tie my jacket around my head again, in an effort to cool myself down. I take a small sip from my water bottle.

I count the remaining tributes. There was Hazel, Frank, me, Percy, Rachel, and the boy from District 10, Nico di Angelo. Only six of us.

The Games would be over soon.

For once, I truly believe I have a shot at winning this. I have to. For Leo. For Hestia. For myself. Somehow, my promise to Leo gives me a confidence I never thought I'd have. I was fighting for both of us now.

And I'd win for both of us.

I walk towards the mountain, not caring if the Careers saw me. Let them. Let them come to me. A rage was boiling inside me, fighting with my sadness. If anyone got in my way, I'd destroy them.

It was time to show the Capitol, this country, what I could do. I wasn't just the girl who scored the eleven, or the girl with the cool Opening Ceremony dress. I was Annabeth Chase. And I was going to win these games.

That night, I stated a fire with cactus' and a match. It was like an invitation. _Come get me_. I wanted someone to emerge from behind those sandy dunes, so I could drive a knife through their brain.

The anthem plays. Octavian's face shines first. I'm happy to see it.

And then Leo's up there, shining in the night sky with his bright smile.

"Goodbye, Leo," I whisper, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Then he's gone, and all I can see are stars.

Then I pull out my sleeping bag, douse my fire, and fall asleep.

The next morning, I eat some more crackers, but I'm not feeling very hungry. Then I start walking towards the mountain, not having anything else to do. I tried to ignore the grief threatening to consume me.

I never realized how lonely the Games where till I lost Leo. I wanted someone at my side, someone to talk too. My mind wandered to Percy, but I stopped myself. He's a Career, and the whole incident with the tree was probably just an elaborate ruse to lure me in and kill me.

When the sun starts to set, I'm at the mountain. I don't have the time or energy to climb it today. I make camp, and polish off the rest of my crackers before starting my roast beef. It tasted good, and after days of crackers, it was almost as if I was eating candy.

The anthem plays, but no one died today. That's a bad thing. Hopefully, my competitors put on a better show than me or I might wake up to another tornado, or worse.

I climb into my sleeping bag and fall asleep, not wanting to think about climbing the mountain tomorrow, or Leo, or anything. Thankfully, my slumber is dreamless.

I awake to water surrounding me.


	20. Chapter 20: Swim

The water was already to my ears, and was rising by the second. The dark grey clouds covered the sky, pounding rain down on me.

I sprang up and started rolling up my sleeping bag. Once I was done, I clipped it to my backpack. Then I stood there.

In District 3, we had a total of 2 lakes, both of which were so polluted from the factories that all of your hair would fall out if you swam in them. In other words, I'd never swam before in my life.

A flash flood was the last thing I needed.

The water was at my knees now, and was showing no sign of slowing down. I started panicking. I had read that drowning was one of the worst ways to die, seeing as the water would slowly suffocate you, making your lungs fill with water as they tried to gasp in the air they so desperately needed.

I thought back to past Games. It was rare, but every once in awhile a tribute would be forced to swim. I squinted my eyes, trying to remember what they did. I remembered hands sliding into the water above their heads, and their legs kicking continuously. When they stayed still, they would make circular patterns with their arms and legs.

The water was now at my waist. I was sure this was happening far too quickly, but then again, this was the Games. Someone on a computer screen in the Gamemakers control center was making this happen to me, not mother nature.

I started walking towards the mountain. If the water level were rising, then I should stick by it, so I could find hand holds to rest on every once in awhile.

When the water raised above my head, I started kicking, and, much to my delight, moved upwards. I laughed in relief.

I swam towards the mountain. I dipped below the surface a couple times, which was terrifying, but I managed to stay afloat. I reached the sandstone that made up the mountain and grabbed onto it. It was the first hard natural-occurring substance I'd felt since the forest, and it gave me a sense of security.

The rock was slippery, but I managed to get a hold on it. As the sea level rose, so would I. I realized that this might be a blessing. Rock-climbing was a lot easier when you had water hi=oisting you up like a rope.

Plus, the Careers were probably struggling. Maybe I'd get lucky, and one of them would die. Their supplies would definitely get destroyed.

That's when I heard the scream.

It was one of complete agony, like the person who uttered it had gotten one of their limbs torn off. A few seconds later, a cannon went off.

I was confused for a couple of seconds. Last I checked, drowning people didn't scream in agony. Well, I've never actually checked, but you get my point.

But then my eyes widened with realization. I was surprised I hadn't thought of it sooner. This was the Capitol we were talking about, and while forcing tributes to deal with a flash flood is entertaining, it's not exciting enough.

Which meant they were probably doing something to spice it up. And I had a good idea of what that meant.

I turned around and surveyed the rising water levels behind me, searching for a jagged fin. I'd only ever seen a shark once, in a past Hunger Games. But even I knew of their trademark fin, which peeked above the water.

I didn't see any, and breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the person who had just died hadn't been killed by a shark, but rather another tribute. A knife to the heart would make anyone I know scream.

But that was when I saw the fin, and my eyes widened. It was coming straight towards me.

I did the rational thing, and swam as fast as I could in the opposite direction, away from the mountain. I looked back, and sure enough, the shark was following me. I was sure that the Gamemakers were doing this on purpose. I imagined Nike, the Head Gamemaker, watching over her minions, instructing them on how to direct my-to be scale-covered killer.

I swam like my life depended on it, which it did. But I couldn't swim very fast, and the shark was getting closer by the second.

That's when I swam into the dead end.

The mountain I was planning on climbing hadn't been the only one, and I had just swam into the center of a crescent-shaped one. Sandstone surrounded me on all sides, and I had no escape.

The shark swam in. Now that it was so close, I could make out the colour of its scales through the rain. It grey.

I must say, out of all the ways I imagined my death, getting eaten by a shark was not one of them.

It swam towards me, backing me into the wall. I imagined Hestia at home, while all the orphans, everyone looking horrified. I imagined Calypso, in a dirty house, crying for me.

I pulled out the photo of her Leo had given me, which was slightly damp.

"I'm sorry Calypso," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Leo."

Then I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to hit me, waiting for my death. The water seemed colder now, and I tuned out the sounds of the rain. All I could hear was the beating of my heart.

But the pain never came.

I opened my eyes. In front of me was the shark's fin, but it had stopped moving. The water around it had slowly started turning red, from what I assumed was blood. Then the shark sank into the water, like someone had dropped it.

Then a person I'd never expected to see again sprang out of the water.

His black hair was wet, and his sea-green eyes glittered with excitement. He gripped his sword in his hand, and was smiling that troublemaker smile that was attractive and annoying at the same time.

"Hi, Annabeth," Percy grinned.


	21. Chapter 21: Percy

"Percy?" I whispered, barely believing it.

"Whats up?" he asked.

I stared at him for a few seconds, shocked. Then I rushed forwards and hugged him.

I could tell I shocked him, but I didn't care. I was just so happy to see him, especially now that he had saved my life.

"Thank you," I told him, staring into his sea-green eyes.

"Don't mention it," He grinned. "We should probably get out of here. I don't now how many sharks this one's body will attract."

That's when I remembered; Percy was a Career. Which meant...

"Where are your allies?" I asked.

Percy tilted his head at me. "My what?"

"Your allies," I replied. "Hazel. And Frank. Rachel. Where are they?"

Percy's face dawned with realization. "Oh, them. They aren't my allies anymore."

I bunched up my eyebrows. "What?"

"I ran away from them after the flood started," Percy said. "Had to make sure you were all right."

Now I was really confused. "What?"

"Well, the whole reason I was with them in the first place was to make sure they didn't kill you," Percy told me. "They really wanted to kill you, you know. Especially Octavian. But I guess you don't have to worry about him anymore."

 _He joined them to protect me?_ The idea seemed strange in my head. It didn't really make sense.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I care about you, duh," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's go."

I don't have enough time to process his words before he's off. He swims beautifully, like he was born in the water. It makes sense. He is from District 4, after all. They say that everyone there can swim as well as the fish.

He slows down and matches my pace, while giving me helpful tips such as, "Slow down your kicks!" and "Move your arms more!"

I listen, and instantly start to see the difference. I'm grateful for it.

The rain has stopped, and the water level is starting to lower. Percy and I reach the first mountain, and land on a ledge just as the water sinks below it. It's almost as if someone had pulled out a plug, and all the water was draining out. I wonder if that's actually what the Gamemakers did.

"So," I ask as Percy and I sit down, exhausted. Well, I am, anyway. He looks like he could keep going for hours. "Are we allies now?"

Percy shrugs. "I guess."

And that's that.

We have a perfect view of the Cornucopia from our ledge. The water is completely gone now, and I watch as Frank, Hazel, and Rachel run towards it. The supplies are gone, either wiped away by the water or destroyed by it. I see them start to freak out, yelling at each other and pulling out weapons. Maybe, if we're lucky, they'll kill each other.

I realize that this is all who's left. Seeing as a cannon went off today, Nico di Angelo from District 10 must be dead. Which means the three Careers on the ground and the two of us are the only remaining tributes.

"It's almost over," Percy says. "There's only five of us left."

I agree with him. Soon, the Capitol will start the end of the Games, which should be something horrifying, involving mutations or fires or who knows what. I don't want to think about it.

"We should find somewhere to hide," I say. "It'll be night soon."

Percy nods.

We can't stay on the mountain, like I had originally planned. We would be in the direct eye line of the Careers if we did. Instead, we find a cave in the mountain. It's pretty inside, with different colors of sandstone covering the walls.

"You hungry?" Percy asked. I nodded, and he tossed me a bag of dried fruit. "I hope you have more food, cause that's all I got."

I laugh. "Yeah, I do."

We eat in silence. I study him. He's muscular, much more so than Leo, and seems relaxed. He reminds me of my former ally. He has the same relaxed attitude, sense of humor, and smile that makes you want to smile back.

"So..." He starts, but drops off, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

So much has changed since our meetings on the roof. _We've_ changed. I can sense it in him, and I know I have. But I still see the cocky boy I talked with then, and I see Leo, no matter how much pain it brings me.

"Do you have any family?" I ask, realizing I don't know much about him. It's funny, how much you can talk to someone without knowing anything about them.

He smiles. "Yup. There's my step-dad, my mom, and my little brother."

"The one you volunteered for," I remember. He nods.

"Tyson," His smile widens. "I love him more than anything in the world."

I smile too. "What happened to your dad?"

"He died in a fishing accident before I was born," Percy says dismissively. So we both never knew our fathers.

"Do you ever think about them?" I ask. "When you're here? Knowing that they're watching you?"

Percy looks sad now. "All the time. And I assume you do, too. You have your Great-Aunt, right? And all the orphans."

I nod, surprised that he remembered that. It's been awhile since our last rooftop conversation, and so much has happened.

Just then, the anthem plays. I can see the sky from the cave, and sure enough, Nico di Angelo from District 10's face is up there, glittering like the stars.

Percy clears his throat. "Well, we should probably get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

I nod. Tomorrow will probably be the end, and we'll need all the rest we can get.

Percy has his own backpack, and his own sleeping bag. We set ours up next to each other, and climb in. It's comforting, having him beside me. I feel like I have Leo back.

"Goodnight, Annabeth," He says.

"Goodnight, Percy," I reply.

And then I close my eyes, not wanting to think about what will happen tomorrow, not wanting to think about anything. But my dreams are filled with the sea-green eyed boy sleeping right beside me.


	22. Chapter 22: Climb

I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the cave entrance. The air was warmer, which was a relief. At this altitude, the air was close to freezing, and my sleeping bag barely kept me warm. I couldn't wait to be back on the ground again.

Quickly, I glanced over at Percy, half-expecting him to be gone, to have taken all of my stuff and ran, though I don't quite know why. I think I can trust him; if he wanted me dead, he would've let the shark take care of me, and still be with the careers.

 _The Careers._ He said that he'd only allied with them to protect me. Did he really care about me that much? I couldn't imagine why he would, but there was no reason for him to lie to me. Maybe he really did care about me.

And, deep down, maybe I cared about him too.

Percy awoke as I was shoving my sleeping bag back into my backpack. He wiped some drool off his face and blinked wearily. "What's the plan?"

"I thought that we should climb down the mountain," I replied, slinging my backpack over my shoulders. "If we don't leave soon, the gamemakers will give us a... incentive to."

He sighed. "Yeah, probably. I'll pack up my crap."

A few minutes later, we were ready to go. We split some of his food, and realized that we had a dangerously low supply. What remained my food was destroyed in the flood, and all he had was some dried fruit and roast beef. With two mouths to fill, this couldn't last us more than two days.

We'd cross that bridge when we got to it.

"You ready?" he asked, brushing some of his black hair out of his eyes and giving me his signature smirk.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I nodded. With those words, the two of us stepped out of the cave and onto the mountain ledge outside it.

Without having water to swim through, getting down the mountain was far more challenging than getting up had been. Seeing as the sun had only just risen, the sides of the mountain were still wet from the flood, making all of our handholds slippery.

Percy had some rope, which we used to tie ourselves together for support, but it wasn't much. He started climbing down first, with me above him, seeing as it would be easier for him to hold me if I fell, but I doubted that either of us would be able to hold each other for very long.

The longer we climbed, the more exhausted I got. It didn't help that the sun was beating down on us, making the climb ten times harder. Around midday, I found a ledge, and I took the chance for a break eagerly.

We sat next to each other and leaned against the mountain, panting heavily. I managed to summon the strength to get my water bottle out of my bag, and we shared it. That was another thing we were running dangerously low on; water. Seeing as the only water source either of us knew of was the one in the forest, that was far from a good thing.

I tried not to think about it. We'll get down the mountain first, _then_ we'll worry about all the other crap that could kill us.

"It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Percy asked, gesturing at the view beneath us.

He was right, of course. You could see the entirety of the arena from here; the desert, the cornucopia with the Careers surrounding it, the burnt-down remains of the forest. There was a sense of tranquillity to it. After everything I'd been through in the past few days, this calmness was comforting.

"It is," I agreed.

He smiled and sighed, leaning back against the mountain.

Before I even knew what I was doing, my hand reached for his, and I threaded my fingers through his. He looked down at our conjoined hands, and then up to my face before smiling. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder, and the two of us looked out at the view together.

I could've stayed like that for hours, but we both knew that we had to get back down before dark. We retied the rope between us and started making our way back down.

The ledge we'd rested on had been about halfway down the mountain, meaning that we still had a long way to go. If anything, the rest of the climb was worse than the first half had been. Even though most of the water had evaporated by now, the handholds were few and far in between. I had to stretch my arms and legs painfully to reach some of them.

By the time the sun started to set, we were still a good distance from the ground. That was when I started to panic. From what I could see, there weren't any more ledges between us and our destination, and without the sun, there was no way we'd be able to make our way down. The moonlight wouldn't be enough.

That thought incentivized me to work harder, to push myself more. If I was going to die here, it wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't let it be.

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, my feet made contact with the ground. As soon as Percy was safely off the mountain, I collapsed, the sand cushioning my fall. He did the same, landing right next to me.

For a long time, I felt like I couldn't move. My throat was drier than the desert surrounding us. Breathing scraped at my lungs, making pain course through my body with every rise and fall of my chest. I desperately wanted water, but I couldn't find the strength to get it out of my backpack.

"Well," Percy breathed after we had been lying there for at least half an hour. "That was fun."

I turned to look at him. He was looking right at me, smiling. As soon as we made eye contact, we both started laughing, amazed at what we'd just accomplished.

We didn't get up for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23: Sleep

Eventually, Percy gets to his feet, brushing himself off before extending his hand towards me. Fatigue still runs through my body, but I take his offer, and he pulls me to my feet. I have to use him as a support for a few seconds to stop myself from falling over, my legs feeling like wet noodles.

"What are we going to do now?" he asks as I finally manage to stand on my own.

I take a look at the orange sky. "We should probably find shelter before nightfall."

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Can't argue with that."

It takes us a little while to find another cave. I was sure that there must be another one near us; the gamemakers always put an abundance of caves in mountains. Watching tributes freeze to death wasn't exactly exciting, so they wanted to make sure that we had some form of shelter.

Percy finds one eventually, just as the sun dips below the horizon. This cave is smaller than our last one, but I couldn't care less. I was happy to have found one at all.

My companion dropped his backpack on the floor and stretched before sitting down. I join him on the ground. He pulls some food out of his bag; roast beef. There's only enough left for one meal, and he doesn't have anything else. This is it.

"The gamemakers won't let two out of the remaining five tributes starve to death," I say in reassurance. Neither of us pointed out the problem, but I could see the question on his face.

"We'll see about that," Percy grins joylessly, but he gives me my half of the beef anyway. We both know that we have to eat tonight if we have any chance of warding off any threats tomorrow. And seeing as we'd just spent the entire day climbing down a mountain, and no cannons were fired, the viewers must be bored. There was no way that tomorrow would be uneventful.

The two of us eat in silence. As the sun sets, a chill kicks in. Despite being at the base of a mountain, it's somehow colder than it was at the top. We have to wrap ourselves in our sleeping bags as we eat, and even then, I can feel the chill in my bones.

A fire is out of the question. Not only would it be a signal flare to the Careers, but the smoke would get trapped in the cave and suffocate us.

By the time we're done, both of us are shivering. There's no way this is natural. The gamemakers must be making it colder. But why?

Realization hits me quickly as I remember one of Blitzen and I's conversations. _Your ship name is percabeth._

"Percy?" I ask.

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Want to share a sleeping bag tonight?" I suggest. "I'm freezing."

"Seriously?" he tilts his head, a slight smile on his lips. "Didn't notice."

"Shut up," I replied with a huff. This must be what the gamemakers want us to do. It would certainly be entertaining. Besides, the idea of sharing a sleeping bag with Percy wasn't unappealing to me, though I tried not to think about the reason that might be.

Only one of us was going to make it out of her alive. I like Percy, more than I cared to admit, but I couldn't grow too attached. If I was ever going to survive this, he was a sacrifice I'd have to make.

"Well, if that's what you want," he pulled down the zipper and flung his sleeping bag open. "Get in."

I did. There was just enough room for both of us inside, though it was a bit tight. His entire body emitted heat, and I suddenly felt very warm.

He grabbed my sleeping bag and formed a makeshift pillow out of it, placing it under our heads. We both leaned back and stared up at the cave ceiling. It was too dark to make anything out any details, but I could see the blurry forms of stagnates hanging from the rocky surface of the ceiling.

"Annabeth?" Percy says.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"If anything happens to me tomorrow," he breathes quietly. "I just want you to know that I've enjoyed this. Spending time together, I mean. You've made this Hell a little more livable, and I thank you for that."

"What's with the sudden sappiness?" I ask jokingly.

I can almost hear the smile on his lips. "Seriously, though, Annabeth."

"You weren't too bad to hang out with either, Percy," I respond, resting my head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. He wraps an arm around my waist.

There's a certain danger to this, but at that moment, I don't care. His arms are far too comforting for me to be thinking about anything else but him.

"Don't think like that, Percy," I say. "We'll both make it through tomorrow, and however more days are needed after that."

"Yeah," he sighs, but I can tell that he doesn't believe me. Heck, I don't even believe me. Something tells me that this will be the last night I'll spend in this arena.

"Goodnight, Percy," I yawn as I nuzzle my face into the soft skin of his neck, half to please the people in the Capitol, half for myself.

"'Night, Annabeth," his voice is distant, like his mind is elsewhere. I feel the urge to ask him what he's thinking about, but I'm not too sure if I want to know. Knowing him, he's probably thinking about what would happen if it was just the two of us at the end, and that's a thought I don't want to even begin to entertain. I don't know if I'd be strong enough to.

With those words, I close my eyes, trying to use his breathing as a lullaby to rock me to sleep, seeing as there's too much on my mind to ever quiet it by myself.

It doesn't work.


	24. Chapter 24: Run

Something awakes me at sunset, and I know it's not the light.

There's a sinking feeling in my stomach as I sit up and survey my surroundings. Nothing seems different. The walls of the cave are still jagged, the opening is empty, and all out stuff is still beside us. Percy is still asleep underneath me, his snores echoing around the cave walls, coming at me from all sides.

Yet something is off. I can feel it in my core. Every instinct in me is telling me to run as fast as I can, but I don't know why. There's nothing I can see that could hurt me.

That's when I heard it. Sniffing, far too loud to be a mountain goat or any other animal that could be in our terrain. My entire body freezes as I listen to the sound as it gets louder and louder the closer the creature it belonged to got to our cave.

I started shaking Percy, but he was completely out of it. Just as I'm about to slap him, the creature appears in the opening.

It's a lion. A huge mane covers its neck, meaning that it was male, and its golden fur reflects the sunlight beautifully. His snout is in the air, as if he was following a scent. I haven't read much about lions, but I'd read enough to know that wasn't something lions did. They weren't hounds.

Even without that clue, however, I could tell that this lion was different. Its teeth are too big for its mouth. They hang over his bottom jaw, white and sharp, like miniature knives. They must have been about twenty centimetres long. I'd seen rulers that were shorter than those.

If that wasn't enough, its claws are as long as my forearm, and look wickedly sharp. To top it all off, it's huge; at least twice the size of a normal lion. If I were to stand next to it, it would be a good three heads taller than me.

These aren't normal lions. Why would they be? This is the gamemakers plan to end the games. Normal lions wouldn't be _exciting_ enough. The people in the Capitol needed to be entertained, and the gamemakers were ready to deliver.

I sit completely still, scared to breathe. It doesn't seem to have spotted me yet. If I'm lucky, it won't notice us and will walk away, hopefully following a scent that isn't coming from us.

Then again, if I were lucky, I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Suddenly, it's head snaps to the right, and we're making eye contact. He doesn't move for a few seconds, and neither do I. We stare at each other, both shocked, not entirely sure what we should do.

Then a deep roar emits from its throat, powerful enough that I can feel a slight tremor in the ground, and I lunge for my backpack.

I hear its lumbering footsteps behind me, but I try to ignore them as I search for my knives. My hand closes around the hilt of one, and I allow myself to glance behind me.

The lion was too big to fit through the opening of the cave, though not by much. It didn't seem to mind pain, as it was forcing itself through, pushing with its hind legs. There were gashes on his side from where the rock was cutting him as he propelled himself forward, making streams of crimson stain his fur.

Quickly, I stand up, gripping my knife tightly. There's no way I can beat this thing if it gets all the way through. It would bite off my head before I could blink.

Taking a deep breath, I plant my feet on the ground, holding my knife above my head. It's almost in by now, its blood pooling underneath its feet. Now that it's so close to me, I can smell it; musty, metallic, and spoiled, like rotten eggs. It's enough to make me want to throw up.

I only have seconds left. Gritting my teeth, I aim up my shot and throw. My knife whizzes through the air as it sails past me and towards the beast.

If this doesn't kill it, we're screwed. Percy has woken up by now, but I can tell that's he not fully awake yet. Either that, or he's paralyzed by fear. Either way, he's useless at the moment, and even if he wasn't, there was no way that we could take this thing down without one or both of us dying.

Time seems to slow as I watch my knife hurl towards him. All of that practice back home pays off. My knife hits the beast in its eyes, exactly as I'd planned. That was the weakest spot on his body. It had to be.

My heart stops as I study the lion's reaction, seeing if my plan worked or not. Blood runs down the lion's face, and its body slumps against the cave wall, limp. I wait a few seconds, watching, but it doesn't move. It's dead.

There's no time to celebrate. I rush over to Percy and slap him in the face, waking him up completely, before rustling through my bag for my other knives. Once I have them all, I rush over to the beast's corpse and pull my blade out of its eye socket.

"We have to go!" I yell at Percy, who has gotten out of his sleeping bag and has his sword in hand.

With the gamemakers controlling them and that lion's roar, there was no way that more weren't coming. Going outside would be dangerous, but staying in would be a death sentence.

Together, we manage to push the lion's corpse out of the entrance and run out. There's only one place to go, and neither of us have to say a word to make sure that we both go in the same direction.

There was only one way to survive. We have to end this. Now.


	25. Chapter 25: End It

We run towards the Cornucopia. For once, I'm happy for the flat terrain; for how long we have to go, I'm not sure if we'd last if we had to jump over roots or dodge under trees.

You can also see the threats. There aren't too many lions; not yet, at least. We've only passed three so far, and we've been running for a good five minutes. Of those three, only one noticed us, but it decided not to follow us for long. I took it as a blessing, a sign of good luck. In this situation, I needed all the hope I could get.

The gamemakers must be taunting us. They want us to get to the other tributes, but they also want to remind us about what would happen to us if we stopped. I see the warning loud and clear.

Percy runs right next to me. I'm glad that my knives are light; his sword must be slowing him down. Thank God for his athleticism, or else I would've had to ditch him a while ago; if I could ever bring myself to do that.

After about ten minutes, we arrive at the Cornucopia, three lions on our tail. The Careers are all here, along with ten other lions, fighting for their lives. More are probably coming, attracted by the sounds of the fight, but I don't want to think about that. I have enough on my plate already.

There's too many to fight. Percy and I stop and look around, clutching our weapons, our adrenaline stopping us from feeling tired just yet. We still have a bit of time before the lions that were behind us get to us, and the Careers have theirs distracted. Though for how long, I don't know. I could only hope that it was for long enough.

"Annabeth," Percy says as he back up against me, making sure that nothing will sneak up on me. I appreciate the gesture. "What do we do?"

It's a good question; one I wished I had an answer too. My eyes dart around, trying to think of a plan, something. This is supposed to be my specialty, the one advantage I have; brains. It's what got me this far, and hopefully farther. So why can't I think of anything?

A scream pierces the air. Percy and I look just in time to see the girl from District One, Hazel, as a lion rips open her stomach. Blood pours out of her lips as she collapses. Four lions pounce on her corpse, ripping it apart and devouring her flesh as a cannon booms.

That sight was far from reassuring. Fear coursed through my veins, and my knife almost slipped out of my fingers from how much I was sweating.

 _Think, Annabeth!_ I pleaded with myself. _Think!_

My eyes land on the Cornucopia, and I form the stupidest plan I've made all games. But it's the only one I have. We only have seconds before the five lions reach us.

"Percy!" I yell. "Climb the Cornucopia!"

His eyes dart towards our pursers, and he doesn't need to be told twice. We sprinted towards the Cornucopia. The metal is too slick to climb, so I have to use him as a support. Once I'm up, I grab his wrist and pull him next to me just as a lion's jaw snaps where his leg used to be.

I have no doubt that the lions are capable of getting up, but from here, Percy can stab them with his sword before they really have the chance. I stand beside him, ready to help if anything goes haywire.

Rachel and Frank follow our lead. I hear them hit the top before I see them, and whirl around to meet them. They're both covered in blood, and Rachel has a nasty scratch across her face; not that it seems to bother her. They both have swords.

The lions seem to calm down a bit, not jumping up but still clawing at the sides of the Cornucopia, letting the fight above them commence. Percy comes to my side.

"I'll take Frank," he whispers. "You take Rachel."

I nod, and all four of us charge at the same time.

Rachel looks like a madwoman, and fights like one too. She swings at me wildly, which I easily duck. My knife is in my hand, but she moves too quickly to let me get a good stab at her. Every few seconds, she screams, though I can't tell if it's one of anger or anguish. Maybe it's a mix of both.

Once, I don't get out of the way completely in time, and she nicks my side. I clutch the cut, and my hand comes away blood-soaked. I barely feel it, but the sight fills me with rage.

I dodge her next swing and jump at her, knocking her to the ground. Pinning her down with my legs, I punch her in the face repeatedly, ignoring the flaring pain in my side. My anger fizzles out soon, however, and I find myself staring at her bloodied face horrifyingly.

What had I just done?

"End me," Rachel wheezes. "Please."

I grant her wish, plunging my knife into her heart. She takes her last breath, and a cannon sounds. I quickly get off her, almost dropping my knife in the process.

Trying not to think about what had just happened, I whirl to look at Percy, seeing if he needs help. Both of the boys are covered in cuts, blood coursing down their bodies. I'm just in time to see Frank lose his footing, something Percy takes advantage of with a quick push to the chest. Frank topples over the side, and Percy looks away in shame.

Frank's screams are heard for a few seconds before he goes quiet, replaced with a cannon. At least it was quick.

Both of us shaking, Percy and I look at each other.

It's just the two of us now. And the lions are getting angrier.


	26. Chapter 26: Sacrifice

We stand there for a few minutes, panting. The lions seem to fade into the distance, and then it's just us, standing, the only sound our ragged breathing and the rapid beating of my heart.

My fingers clutch around my knife's handle, and his around his sword. There's a sombre look on his face, and I'm sure that there's one on mine. We both knew that this was coming, but being here, with the decision facing me, was almost too much to bear.

Only one of us was getting out of here alive. The question was; which one of us?

The people in the Capitol must be over the moon about this. What drama. It was rare that close allyships made it to the end; usually, they'd split up beforehand, and one or both of them would die. Percy and I weren't as lucky.

"Annabeth," his voice cracked.

"Percy," I replied. A tear slipped down my cheek.

Suddenly, Leo was standing in front of me, a knife in his stomach. I reached for him, and his form dissipated around my outstretched hand. It was an illusion, but the pain that shot through me from the memory of him was anything but fake, and the picture of Calypso felt heavy in my pocket.

I'd promised him that I'd win. That I'd deliver his message to Calypso. It had been his dying wish. But could I really kill Percy, or let him kill himself? I didn't know if I'd be strong enough to.

"Let me do it," Percy stated, taking a limping step towards me.

"No!" I protested. "Percy, I can't let you do that."

"You deserve it more than me," he replied, coughing up blood. "You deserve to go home, Annabeth."

"Not any more than you do," I retorted. "You have a family, Percy! A mother and a brother that love you. Think of them!"

"And what about your Aunt, then?" Percy responded. "Do you think that she'd appreciate you dying? Losing both her brother and her daughter to these games?"

"Of course not!" I yelled.

It would destroy her. But going back might just destroy me.

Suddenly, a lion's paw swiped over the edge of the Cornucopia, sinking it's piercing talons into Rachel's corpse and pulling her back over. I jumped back, and Percy had to grab me to stop me from falling over. The sounds of ripping flesh soon filled the air.

He was too close to me now. I could see every aspect of his face; the brightness of his sea-green eyes, the sharpness of his jawline, the cuts and bruises covering his tan skin, everything. There was a vulnerability and a hardness in his appearance, one that made him look far too human.

"Don't do that to your Aunt, Annabeth," he pleaded. "Please."

"And what about your mother and brother, Percy?" I yelled, wrenching myself out of his grip. "Do you want to make her see her son die on live T.V? To see that scene replay in her head for the rest of her life? And your brother, little Tyson. He'll blame himself for your death. You know he will! He'll spend the rest of his life thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't volunteered, if he'd been the one who'd taken your place, whose blood would have been spilt tonight. Do you want to do that to him?"

"You know I don't," Percy replied. There were tears on his cheeks now.

"Then don't do it, Percy," I pleaded. "Let it be me."

"And have to live with myself, knowing that your death was my fault?" he asked, grabbing the sides of my arms, staring me in the eyes. "I'd kill myself within weeks."

"So you wish that guilt on _me?"_ I yelled. "Would you prefer that I was the one who'd hate myself? Who'd wish it had been me?"

"At least you'd have a chance!" Percy screamed. "A chance at a life, a real one. You're a genius, Annabeth. With that much money on your hands... who knows what you could do? You could change the entire world if you wanted to. No one would be able to stop me. But me? I'm just a fisherman's son. What could I do?"

"You're not just anything," I cupped his cheek with my hand. "You're an incredible man, Percy. I'm not any more of a genius than you are. If anyone is going to change the world, it's going to be you."

He smiled sadly. "I love you, Annabeth."

My breath hitched in my throat. Now that those words were said, they couldn't be taken back. They were dangerous and confusing and far too real for the situation we were in.

Without thinking, my mouth opened. "I love you too, Percy."

Surprisingly, I found the words to be true.

He brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist in an effort to pull each other closer. He tasted vaguely of salt and blood, and the taste was far from unwelcome.

The entire world faded. All there was was him. There was nothing else to focus on, to care about. He was all I had.

Before I had enough time to think about it, he let go of my waist and put his hands on my shoulders. I barely even opened my eyes until he pushed.

I took a step back from the force of it, confused. Why had he done that? The answer came to me a few seconds later.

Percy hadn't pushed me with the intention of killing me. He'd done it to kill himself.

There was nothing I could do but watch in horror as he fell off the side of the Cornucopia and into the swarm of lions below. I rushed to the side and leaned over, stretching out my hand for him, not caring that it could be mauled off. He had already disappeared underneath countless golden bodies, his screams of pain echoing around me.

Then there was silence. The lions walked away, leaving behind nothing but a pool of blood on the sand to the sound of a cannon.


	27. Chapter 27: The Victor

I hear a hovercraft materialize over me, and a ladder drops down in front of my face. I barely register it. All I can focus on is the spot on the ground that holds Percy's blood.

Eventually, I manage to get one hand on the ladder. Some sort of current keeps me attached to it, which I'm thankful for, as I'm not too sure if I would've had the strength to keep myself on it otherwise.

I reach the top, and climb in. People surround me, checking out my wounds. They must decide that I'm fine, as they leave me alone after a few seconds, besides for one who gives me a glass of orange juice.

The coldness of the glass is all I can feel. Everything else is numb. I can't hear anything, despite being surrounded by people. All I can hear are Percy's screams.

The glass slips from my fingers and shatters on the floor as I drop to my knees and scream. I can't help it. The memories running through my mind are too painful, and I can't take it. Tears pour down my face.

There's a prick in my arm; some sort of needle. Drowsiness runs through me as I start to lose consciousness. I collapse onto my side, and everything goes black.

• • •

I awake in a hospital bed. The room I'm in is blank; no doors, no windows, nothing but my bed. Restraints hold me down, immobilizing me. As if there was anywhere for me to go.

They've healed all of my wounds, as I can't see any of them when I look down at myself. An Avox comes in to give me some food, but I can't taste it. For once in my life, my mind is blank.

I'm in the room for either a few hours or a few days. I can't tell. Time has no meaning to me anymore. All I do is stare at the ceiling, broken. I don't know what's wrong with me, and I don't care enough to find out. Every time I think of Percy, or Leo, pain rushes through me. The numbness is easier to deal with.

Eventually, my restraints are gone. I climb out of the bed, knowing that's what I'm supposed to do. There's an outfit at the foot of my bed. It's the same one I wore in the arena, this one new and pristine. I get changed and walk out of the room.

Blitzen is waiting for me in a room at the end of the hall, along with Vultan and Minerva. I just won the games, and yet none of us are smiling.

They all say their congratulations, but their words seem empty. Hollow. There's no victory here. It's written clearly in my eyes.

My body survived the games, but the rest of me? The rest of me died with Percy. I know it. Annabeth Chase died in that arena. Whoever I am now is someone else entirely.

At some point, Blitzen starts leading me away, out of that room and towards the elevator. Once we're inside, I wrap my arms around him and start to sob wildly, not being able to hold myself back any longer. He lets me, threading his fingers through my hair comfortingly.

Then we're on our floor. The doors open to Atalanta, Helen, and Mitchell. They all hug me fiercely, but I don't hug them back. I don't have the energy too.

A large dinner was set out in front of me, with all of the Capitols extravagant and rich foods. My stomach rumbles, but I can't bring myself to eat any of it. When it becomes clear that I'm not going to take a bite out of anything, the members of my prep team take me away to get ready, worried looks on their faces.

As they work, all I can look at is my reflection in the mirror. I'm insanely skinny, my skin pulled taut over my bones. Whatever the Capitol did to me in that bed healed every cut and scar on my body. My eyes look hollow.

The team does their best to make me look normal; a little powder there to make the bags under my eyes less noticeable, some contour to make my cheeks look fuller. By the time they're done, I almost look normal. They couldn't fix my eyes.

When they're done, Blitzen walks back in with a grey dress, which he slides over me. There's padding to replace the weight I lost in the arena, but I don't care. I step into the grey stilettos they put in front of me, and then we're off.

They take me back to the elevator, and to the platform that will carry me onto the stage. Blitzen hugs me one last time, and then he's gone. My prep team, stylist, and mentor go on before me.

I hear the show start above my head and wait, staring at the guns in the peacemaker's hands who guard me. Loki's voice booms, but I can't make out what he's saying. What seems like hours later, my platform finally starts to rise.

The lights of the stage hit me. I'm acutely aware of every eye on me; the cameras, the audience, the gamemakers in the back. Strobe lights of every colour circle around me as Loki walks to my side. Just like everything else in this world, this is a spectacle.

They will make me watch the games, watch every person who died to get me here, and they will expect me to smile along with it, to be glad that I'm the one who survived. And I'll have no choice but to do as they want me to. I never had a choice to begin with.

Loki takes my hand in his and holds it above our heads. He smiles at me, as if he's trying to assure me that everything's going to be alright, that I'm safe now.

I don't believe him.

"Citizens of Panem," he announces as he turns back to the audience, the cameras, the people who watched me suffer for their own entertainment with smiles on their faces. "I give you Annabeth Chase from District 3, the victor of the 69th Hunger Games!"


	28. Epilouge

**Six Months Later**

The cards Minerva gave me shake in my hands. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"You'll be fine, Annabeth," Blitzen consoles me from his spot on the couch across from me.

"Will I?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "As fine as you ever will be."

I can see the landscape through the window behind him, blurring from the speed of the train, the greens of the plain mixing with the browns of the forest. It would be prettier if I wasn't so nervous.

Over the past six months, I'd gotten... better. At first, it was the alcohol that made the pain go away. I almost drank myself to death five times, and I was always drunk. It got to the point where my aunt stopped visiting me, not being able to bear seeing me in that state.

Then I met Reyna.

I was in the market, buying my next bottle of beer when she walked up to me and slapped me in the face. grabbing the bottle and slamming it back on the counter before dragging me away. Turns out, my aunt was talking about my problem with the orphans; and she was one of them.

After that, Reyna made it her goal to make sure I didn't drink again. She took all of my bottles away and threw them on the ground the same day I met her. At the time, I hated her for it. Now, I couldn't be more grateful.

My distraction now is fighting. Every day, Reyna would come over to my house, and we would fight in the yard. I still had the urge to drink, but she was helping. Maybe not in the healthiest way, but it was a way, and that was all that really mattered.

Most importantly, I wasn't as broken as I was when I first came out of the arena. I wasn't healed; I don't think I ever will be. But I'd gotten pills for my night tremors, and some of the light was coming back in my eyes. I had finally started to put the games behind me.

I'd never truly be able to escape the games, of course. Every year, I'd have to join Vulcan, mentoring doomed kids and watching one or both of them die. But I was done with letting my trauma control my life. I was finally going to start living again.

But I had one last thing I had to do first. And that was the real reason I was so nervous.

The train rolled to a stop in District 12. Blitzen nodded at me, and we both stood up and exited into the train station.

District 12 was worse than I'd imagined. I watched through my car's window as it took me to Town Square. The streets were deserted, but their houses were even worse than the ones back home. All of them were run down and dirty, and the few people we did pass were covered in soot and scars, like they'd just crawled out of a grave. The sight made my skin crawl.

We arrived at Town Square. I straightened out my dress, let my prep team make sure I looked fine, grabbed my cards, and walked onstage.

It seemed that everyone in the District was there, looking up at me with tired faces. There were two raised platforms behind them. One had the face of the girl from District 12, Nyssa, displayed on it, with her family all standing in front of it. There were four children and one woman. The father was nowhere to be seen; he'd probably died in a mining incident.

The other platform had Leo's smiling face on it.

I choked back a sob at the sight of it, resisting the urge to break down right then and there and start crying. But that wasn't an option. Not here, with everyone's eyes on me. So I kept myself together, trying to shovel my sorrow back down my throat.

Standing on Leo's platform was a girl I'd recognize anywhere. Calyspo. She was all the family he had.

Clearing my throat, I started to read the card Minerva gave me. I didn't mean any of the words I said. They were all lies, about how grateful I was to the Capitol and all that crap that every victor always said during their victory speech. I doubted that I sounded sincere when I said them, and I didn't care.

Then I was done, the last word on the last card spoken. Minerva smiled on the sidelines, expecting me to come back, knowing I was finished.

But I wasn't finished. Not yet.

I pulled the photo Leo had given me out of my pocket and looked up at Calypso, who was crying.

"Calypso," I brought up the best smile I could muster. "Leo loves you."

She smiled back as tears poured down her face. I walked over to Minerva, who looked horrified, and Blitzen, who was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Did that count as defying the Capitol? Probably. Did I care? No. I had promised Leo that I'd tell her. And so I did. The Capitol could cry me a river.

I was Annabeth Chase, victor of the 69th Hunger Games. They wouldn't do anything to me. I was too important.

And I needed a drink.

 **The End**


End file.
